Sepupu
by LexaAlexander
Summary: [Chap 12 Up] [BokuAka] Setidaknya, mereka mau ngajak adek-adek kawaii mereka jalan-jalan keliling sekolah, dan dengan bangga mau nunjukin papan mading yang diisi Peringkat Cowok Populer SMA XX dan disitu foto mereka yang ditempel di tingkat paling atas, nggak lupa dihias dengan pernak-pernik heboh macam tanda hati warna pink, mahkota emas bling-bling, dan bintang-bintang.
1. Prolog

**[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **1 : [Prolog]**

* * *

Bokuto gemes sama adek sepupunya.

"Dek, lepasin dulu hapenya. Kak Kotaro dateng nih. Jarang-jarang dia kesini." Tante Akaashi nepuk-nepuk gulungan selimut tebel yang isinya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akaashi Keiji, adek sepupu Bokuto yang masih kelas satu SMA.

Kepala dengan helai hitam itu menyembul dari balik selimut, menatap Bokuto dengan mata sipitnya. Samar, Bokuto melihat earphone berwarna putih yang menyumpal indera pendengaran si Akaashi muda. "Oh," katanya.

Cuma 'oh'.

Tante Akaashi nepuk badan anaknya lagi, habis itu berdiri dari duduknya di pinggir kasur dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar, "Kamu urusin si Keiji dulu ya. Tante mau bikinin kalian cemilan." Tante Akaashi pergi gitu aja habis ngomong begitu ke Bokuto.

Habis itu hening. Gak ada yang mulai pembicaraan. Bokuto bingung mau mulai gimana, Akaashi-nya juga keliatan cuek banget. Susah emang kalo udah lama nggak kontak dan tiba-tiba ketemu gitu.

Akaashi masih sibuk sama hapenya, entah ngapain. Masih bergelung sama selimutnya yang keliatan anget dan nyaman banget.

Bokuto deketin sepupunya itu, duduk di pinggir kasur yang bikin perhatian Akaashi teralihkan buat sedetik, sebelum ngalihin fokusnya kembali ke hapenya.

"Woi." Bokuto manggil. Nggak pake nama, cuma 'woi' doang. "Jarang-jarang nih aku kesini. Nggak kangen, apa?"

"Nggak."

Jleb.

"Aku cuma bentar doang disini. Nggak nginep juga. Sini gitu ngobrol sama aku, jangan cuma hape doang." Bokuto gemes, habis itu nerjang Akaashi, narik selimutnya dan langsung nangkep pinggang kecil sepupunya, digelitikin sampe empunya pinggang ketawa geli. "Makanya aku nggak suka hape, bikin perhatianmu fokus kesana terus sampe cuekin aku."

Bokuto masih betah gelitikin Akaashi, nggak peduli sama sepupunya yang udah ketawa sampe nafasnya putus-putus. Akaashi nepuk-nepuk kasar tangan kakak sepupunya dan akhirnya Bokuto berhenti gelitikin dia. "Btw, kamu masih kurus, ya." Bokuto ngelihatin Akaashi dari atas sampe bawah. Kulitnya masih sama, rambutnya acak-acakan gara-gara barusan dia ributin, kaos putih polosnya berantakan dan agak ngelihatin perut ratanya, celana hitam selututnya agak naik sampe paha.

Ehm.

"Makanan yang kamu makan itu pergi kemana, sih? Kurus gini. Ntar kalo ketiup angin kamu terbang, lagi. Trus nyangkut di pohon." Bokuto pegang betis Akaashi yang emang kurus.

"Biar. Toh kalo aku nyangkut di pohon ada kamu yang nolongin."

Gitu balesnya Akaashi.

"Gampang, y."

Akaashi ngerapiin bajunya yang berantakan, takut orang salah paham kalo lihat. Mana Bokuto masih di atas badannya, ngurung dia diantara kakinya. "Minggir."

Bokuto nurut, trus duduk disebelah Akaashi. Merhatiin adek sepupunya.

"Kapan Kak Bokuto ujian?" Akhirnya Akaashi buka suara setelah ngerapiin baju dan beresin hape dan earphone-nya. Duduk didepan Bokuto sambil meluk guling. TV disana masih nampilin acara yang tadi ditonton Tante Akaashi. Itu, lho, yang ada orang nyewa jasa mutusin pacar. Bokuto nggak tau namanya apaan, karena dia emang jarang banget nonton TV.

"Ujian Tengah Semester? Dua minggu lagi. Kenapa, Kei?" Bokuto jawab sekalian tanya balik ke Akaashi.

"Nggak. Trus kapan Ujian Akhir Semester-nya?" Akaashi nanya lagi. Tau kalo SMA-nya Bokuto tuh nggak ada libur habis Ujian Tengah Semester, jadi dia tanya lagi.

Oh, Akaashi tuh pengen Bokuto ngabisin liburan disana -soalnya Bokuto udah jarang liburan ke rumah Akaashi, sejak SMP. Padahal dulu sebelum SMP Bokuto sering banget nginep disana. Bahkan bisa seminggu sekali.

Kangen -uhuk.

"Masih lama, Kei. Lagian belum tentu liburan semester besok aku bisa nginep disini."

Akaashi serasa keselek. Bokuto tau, toh?

Yha, Akaashi tuh gampang dibaca, kok. Hwhw :3

"Eh, iya, Kei. Kamu kan udah kelas 3 SMP, nih. Bentar lagi Ujian Nasional, kan?" Bokuto ngerogoh saku celana jeans-nya, kayak nyari sesuatu. Akaashi natap penasaran.

"Nih." Bokuto nyerahin gantungan kunci, yang diterima Akaashi.

Kecil, dari kaca. Ditengah kaca yang bentuknya kotak persegi panjang itu ada rongga berbentuk tabung yang diisi cairan, dan disana ada beras.

Iya. Beras. Sebutir doang.

Di beras itu ada tulisan. Satu kata.

'Keiji'

"Good Luck Charm dari aku, tuh, Kei-chan. Dijaga, ya." Bokuto senyum lebar, dan yang disenyumin cuma diem aja nggak tau kudu ngapain. Tapi pipinya udah merah, nggak tau kenapa.

 ** _[tbc]_**

* * *

aneh. aneh banget.

fic pertama -di fanfom Haikyuu. Mohon bantuannya~ (dan tolong beri review. saya masih kudu banyak belajar :'))


	2. Chapter 1

"Kei- _chan_."

Yang dipanggil tetep diem, masih sembunyi dibalik selimut sambil membenamkan muka di bantal. Pura-pura nggak denger.

"Kei- _chan_."

Masih. Kali ini yang dipanggil mulai kesel. Plis jangan panggil pake nama itu. Merinding, tau, nggak?!

"Kei- _chan_."

Oke, kali ini Akaashi Keiji beneran kesel.

* * *

 **[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 1]**

* * *

Mereka akrab, kok –Bokuto sama Akaashi. Walaupun sekarang si Akaashi manggil Bokuto nggak pake nama kecil, tapi sebenernya mereka (pernah) akrab.

Pernah.

Iya, pernah. Dulu banget. Udah lama. Berapa tahun, ya? Pokoknya waktu mereka masih sering pake baju couple-an, main egrang bareng, dan makan kue pake acara suap-suapan.

Ah, itu udah lama. Kayaknya sebelum mereka umur enam tahun.

"Kei- _chan_."

Akaashi masih pasang wajah datar. Tiap harinya juga pasang wajah begitu, sih. Tapi kali ini auranya nggak enak. Kayak ada iblis yang nangkring di bahu cowok manis itu –yang nggak dipeduliin sama Bokuto. Cowok berambut abu-abu itu masih asik manggil si sepupu pake nama manisnya.

Plis, Akaashi nggak mau dipanggil 'Kei- _chan_ '. Kesel banget rasanya.

Dan kalau nggak salah, Bokuto udah manggil dia begitu lebih dari 38 kali untuk hari ini.

"Yaa ..." Akaashi nyahut males, "Kenapa, Kak Bokuto?" matanya ngelirik males kakak sepupunya.

"Hehe," nyengir, "nggak. Cuma cek doang. Dari tadi diem mulu, sih."

Duh, gusti. Dek Akaashi sabar, kok.

Ngomong-omong, keluarganya Akaashi lagi main ke rumah keluarga Bokuto. Dan sekarang mereka lagi jalan-jalan ke mall. Para mamah sih ngomongnya mau belanja keperluan bulanan. Padahal sekarang mereka lagi mampir ke toko baju buat cuci mata disana. Sesekali para mamah ngambil satu-dua baju trus dicocokin ke anak-anaknya.

Kayak sekarang.

"Yang ini cocok buat Keiji! Ah, yang item itu dipake Kotaro juga bagus. Sini, sini." Mamah Bokuto ambil kemeja warna item dari tangan Mamah Akaashi, trus dicoba ke anaknya. "Nah, kalo begini kan couple-an. Bagus, kan? Bawahannya pake jeans aja."

Couple-an.

Jadi inget waktu mereka berdua masih cimit-cimit. Masih ketawa bareng, main tanah bareng, dan mandi bareng.

Eh, astaghfirullah –mandi bareng.

Akaashi geleng-geleng. Ngilangin pikiran _lucknut_ tentang gimana bentuk badannya si kakak sepupu yang sekarang. Kalo dulu kan masih kerempeng gitu, ya. Kali aja sekarang udah ada roti sobek disana.

Astaghfirullah –pt. 2

"Kei- _chan_." Bokuto manggil adek sepupunya yang lagi ngelamun entah apa. Yang dipanggil noleh tanpa suara. "Kabur, yuk. Males disini."

Akaashi pasang wajah bingung, yang seakan ngomong _kabur-kemana-?_.

"Nonton. Ke bioskop di lantai tiga."

Nonton dadakan gitu?

Leh ugha. Ketimbang jadi manekin ga jelas disini.

Akaashi ngangguk, dan Bokuto langsung narik tangan adek sepupunya buat pergi ke bioskop.

Dan para mamah bingung waktu balik ke tempat tadi, dua anaknya udah nggak ada.

Karena acara nontonnya dadakan begini, jadi mereka nggak tau film apa aja yang ada. Dan iseng-iseng pilih film horor –berakhir dengan Bokuto yang nonton filmnya sambil sesekali tutup mata dan telinga, dan Akaashi yang nonton sambil sesekali duduk mepet-mepet ke Bokuto.

Awalnya sih waktu masuk ke teater, mereka nggak sadar kalo disana tuh kebanyakan yang nonton orang pacaran. Pada pilih tempat duduk yang ada di pojokan atau paling belakang. Bokuto sama Akaashi mah pilih tempat duduk di baris rada belakang, di tengah-tengah begitu. Biar enak nontonnya –karena mereka nggak ada modus buat pegang-pegang atau peluk-pelukan, jadi biasa aja. Bokuto juga kayaknya nggak sadar, jadi Akaashi bisa nafas lega.

Habis nonton, mereka laper.

Energinya habis buat teriak sama takut.

"Kue."

Bokuto pasang wajah tanda tanya.

"Aku mau makan kue, Kak. Boleh, ya?" Akaashi nunjuk kafe yang nggak jauh dari sana. "Trus disana ada _matcha milkshake double topping_." Akaashi masih pegang ujung jaket Bokuto sambil natap Bokuto pake _kitty eyes_.

 _Duh gusti, punya adek sepupu kok manis banget._ –Bokuto Kotaro, 2K18

Bokuto nggak kuat.

"Iya, Dek, iya. Ayo kesana." Bokuto ngambil tangan Akaashi, digandeng sampe kafe yang ditunjuk Akaashi tadi. Pesen _fruitcake, cheesecake, matcha double topping,_ sama _milkshake float_ habis itu makan. Kali ini Akaashi udah ngoceh dikit-dikit, nggak kayak pagi sampe siang sebelum mereka nonton film tadi –kayaknya mood-nya udah agak baikan dikit. Tadi mukanya jutek baget, sampe mau ngajak ngobrol aja susah.

" –trus aku mau beli buku novel dulu, jadi habis ini kita ke toko buku di lantai dua, ya, Kak. Kali aja disini ada novel Sherlock Holmes."

Akaashi makan lagi _fruitcake_ -nya. "Boleh, kan, Kak?"

Bokuto senyum, "Iya, boleh."

Akaashi diem, ngelihatin kakak sepupunya yang lagi senyum. Senyumnya beda dari yang biasanya. Nggak nyengir lebar atau senyum bodoh gitu, yang ini kelihatan dewasa banget –ganteng.

Lain kali senyumnya gitu aja, kek.

Eh, jangan. Nanti jadi banyak yang naksir –walaupun dari sananya emang udah populer sih. Tapi kalo senyum dewasa gitu nanti yang naksir tambah banyak, nanti saingannya Akaashi juga tambah banyak. Akaashi nggak mau –eh.

 _Yawla, punya kakak sepupu kok ganteng banget_. –Akaashi Keiji, 2K18

"Ehm." Akaashi buru-buru lanjut makannya.

"Eh, Dek." Bokuto manggil.

"Hm?" _tumben manggilnya normal._ Akaashi ngebatin.

"Tadi kok, mukanya jutek banget sih? Rasanya kayak kamu nggak suka dipanggil 'Kei- _chan_ ', gitu. Atau kamu emang nggak suka aku panggil begitu?" Bokuto nanya tanpa pasang wajah bodohnya –kali ini wajahnya biasa aja, serius nggak, canda juga nggak.

 _Suka, Kak! Suka banget malah –eh. Nggak! Aku nggak suka!_

Batin Akaashi berperang.

"Iya, ya? Biasa aja sih." Akaashi jawab, makan _fruitcake_ -nya masih dengan khidmat walaupun tangan udah sedikit gemeter dan matanya nggak fokus.

"Bohong, tuh. Kamu kelihatan banget kalo lagi bohong."

 _Kampret_. Akaashi ngebatin lagi.

"Jujur aja, Dek. Nggak aku ketawain deh."

 _Lah emang apa yang bakal diketawain? Emangnya dia udah tau jawabannya, apa?_ Akaashi ngebatin buat yang kesekian kalinya. "Hm, nggak. Biasa aja, kok."

"Kalo gitu kupanggil Kei- _chan_ aja terus. Ya?" kali ini Bokuto nyeringai setan. Akaashi melotot, nggak terima.

"Jan-"

"Kei- _chan_."

"Ih! Kak Bokuto, seriusan!"

"Kei- _chan_."

"Kak-"

"Kei- _chan_."

"Kalo dilanjut aku marah-"

"Kei- _chan_."

"Ih! Beneran marah akunya!"

Akaashi cemberut, banting sendok kuenya trus mengkerut di kursinya, ngelipet tangan didepan dada sambil mukanya yang dia buang kearah lain –nggak mau lihat Bokuto yang duduk didepannya. Ngambek beneran dia.

Bokuto ketawa, "Katanya biasa aja waktu kupanggil begitu?"

Akaashi nggak jawab.

"Kei-"

"Soalnyakayakkakakmanggiloranglainmakanyaakunggaksuka!"

"..."

"..."

"Ha?" Akaashi ngomongnya cepet banget sampe Bokuto nggak tau dia ngomong apaan. "Apa?"

Wajahnya Akaashi merah sampe ke telinga, dan dia nunduk biar Bokuto nggak bisa lihat wajah merahnya –percuma, sih, toh Bokuto tetep bisa lihat jelas banget itu wajahnya yang merah. Dalem hati Bokuto ketawa, _sepupunya emang manis banget_.

"Ulangi, dong. Aku nggak tau kamu ngomong apaan."

Akaashi makin merah. Ya ampun, kakaknya emang bodoh, nggak peka pula. Akaashi malu banget kalo diminta buat ngulang apa yang barusan dia ucapin.

"Kei- _chan_."

"Iya iya aku ulang!" Akaashi ambil nafas panjang trus dia buang pelan-pelan, siapin mental –kayak mau presentasi didepan kelas aja dia ini. "Soalnya ... kayak kakak manggil orang lain ..., makanya aku nggak suka." Akaashi ngelirik kearah lain –kemanapun asal nggak ke Bokuto, dan dia nunduk, badannya agak meringkuk bikin dia makin kelihatan kecil. Eh, ada stand es krim enak disana. Nanti Akaashi mau minta Bokuto beliin satu buat ganti rugi malunya dia –Akaashi mau minta yang paling mahal dan paling enak.

Rasanya Bokuto bingung. Dia nggak ngerti apa yang dimaksud adek sepupunya. Kayak manggil orang lain, katanya? Siapa? Kei- _chan_. Emangnya siapa yang punya nama selain Keiji disana?

Akaashi lihat muka bingungnya Bokuto dan dia tambah kesel. Dia misuh dalam hati soal betapa lemotnya si Bokuto. Yang lemot begini bisa masuk jurusan MIA?! _What the hell-_

"Jangan bilang Kakak nggak paham?" rona merah di wajah Akaashi hilang sudah. Ganti dengan tatapan tajam yang terlihat bisa membunuh orang –andai tatapan bisa membunuh, Bokuto akan mati sekarang juga. "Iih ..."

Bokuto menggeleng, Akaashi kesel. Emangnya siapa yang punya nama Keiji disana, setahu Bokuto, yang punya nama itu cuma adek sepupunya seorang-

Eh, kayaknya ada satu lagi. Walaupun kayaknya nggak mungkin.

"Tsukishima Kei, Kakak."

Nah, kan, bener.

Dan saat itulah Bokuto ketawa. Nggak keras, sih, tapi cukup bikin orang didepannya kesel setengah mati. Wajahnya kembali merah, dan kali ini bukan karena malu, melainkan marah. "Kenapa Kak Bokuto malah ketawa? Nggak ada yang lucu, sumpah!"

"Ya ... maaf." Bokuto selesaiin ketawanya sebelum ngomong lagi, "Jadi, kamu kesel sama aku gara-gara panggilan 'Kei- _chan_ ' itu seakan aku manggil si kacamata itu? Astaga, Dek ..." Bokuto ketawa lagi, dan Akaashi ngambek.

"G."

Sekarang Bokuto bingung. Yang bener yang mana ini? Tadi Akaashi kesel, pas ditanya sekarang jawabnya 'g'.

Jangan-jangan Akaashi ketularan tsundere-nya _shooter_ rambut ijo dari SMA sebelah?

Tapi Akaashi yang tsundere leh ugha.

Bokuto ketawa, "Dek, cemburu, ya?"

Akaashi merah lagi, "N-nggak! Apaan! Ngapain cemburu? Nggak guna, sumpah!" katanya sambil buru-buru ngabisin minumnya, "Udah, ah. Cepetan, Kak. Aku mau beli novel di lantai dua. Cepetan."

"Iya, iya."

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

 **L/n**

Ini apaa? gaje. T.T

Tau ah. Yang penting up. hwhw :3

review please?


	3. Chapter 2

_The tsun-Akaashi-Keiji is really something_ (?)

Begitu pikir Bokuto Kotaro waktu tau adek sepupunya ternyata emang ada bibit-bibit tsundere.

Tapi, lupa ngerjain PR Matematika Wajib lebih ... _something_.

Bokuto Kotaro, 17 tahun. Hari Kamis ini, nggak ngerjain PR Matematika Wajib. Padahal itu pelajaran, ada di jam pertama.

Oke, nggak masalah sih kalo gurunya manis macam Kei- _chan_ –nya. Tapi, sayang sekali gurunya nggak sebaik itu.

"Mati, kau, Bokuto Kotaro." Nun jauh di pojokan kelas, Kuroo ketawa puas, mukanya ngeselin banget sampe Bokuto pengen buang tuh kucing garong ke selokan. "Pelajaran pertama Matematika-nya _Sir_ Rivaille, pula." Kuroo ketawa lagi.

Kali ini Bokuto sukses ngelempar buku paket Biologi ke mukanya.

* * *

 **[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 2]**

* * *

Pagi ini Bokuto emang dateng lebih pagi dari biasanya –dengan mengorbankan sarapannya. Tapi ke-rajin-an dia yang emang jarang ini, ada maksud tertentu –peribahasanya, ada udang dibalik bakwan. Dia dateng pagi ke sekolah emang buat ngerjain PR Matematika. Nggak mau ambil resiko kena hukumannya _Sir_ Rivaille yang emang killer.

Bokuto emang _beneran_ ngerjain. Nggak nyontek. Nggak level dia mah sama yang namanya nyontek –kecuali kalo emang lagi males dan kepepet banget. Dia mah mau-mau aja nyontek PR ginian, tapi konon katanya _Sir_ Rivaille bisa bedain mana anak yang nyontek sama mana yang ngerjain sendiri.

Salah satu korban _Sir_ Rivaille itu, Kuroo. Semester lalu dia nyontek tugasnya Bokuto –LKS halaman 21 Uji Kompetensi 2 kalo nggak salah-. Entah gimana ceritanya, LKS-nya Kuroo dibalikin dan dia disuruh ngerjain tiga puluh soal hadiah dari _Sir_ Rivaille –dan itu essay semua, kudu dikumpulin paginya.

"Makanya, kalo mau nyontek itu yang profesional biar nggak ketahuan." –kata _Sir_ Rivaille.

 _ **Jleb.**_

Duh, itu ngena banget, tolong.

Bokuto udah tenggelam sama angka-angka dan berbagai rumus buat selesaiin soal-soal yang merupakan PR-nya. Gampang ini, mah. Cuma barisan sama deret aritmetika mah gampang, ya. Rumusnya dua doang, _Un_ sama _Sn_. Kuroo juga mulai gangguin Bokuto –diajak ke kantin, tapi ditolak dengan mantap sama Bokuto. Padahal Bokuto udah bayangin sekotak susu vanilla sama roti isi keju. Kan enak ya, pagi-pagi sarapan pake roti isi keju sama susu vanilla favorit. Mana perut belum diisi, pula.

Biar. Yang penting ini PR kelar dulu.

Kuroo masih senyum-senyum nyebelin –nyengir a la kucing yang baru aja nyolong ikan goreng dari rumah tetangga. Dalem hati dia bersyukur semalem dia sempat nyontek jawaban anak kelas sebelah yang udah selesai ngerjain bagian itu. Sekarang dia tinggal santai-santai sambil ngelihatin Bokuto yang lagi ngerjain PR bak penulis yang lagi dikejar _deadline_ –cepet tapi tetep fokus, kalo nggak fokus ntar ada yang salah.

Tapi akhirnya Bokuto misuh.

Kuroo ikutan misuh.

Jadi, Bokuto udah mati-matian ngerjain PR, tapi akhirnya tugasnya nggak dikumpul. Mana Bokuto nggak ditunjuk buat ngerjain soal di papan tulis –setidaknya, kalo dia ditunjuk buat ngerjain soal di papan tulis, dia bakal dapet nilai tambahan.

Begini, _Sir_ Rivaille itu sering banget nunjuk murid buat nulis jawaban dari PR yang udah dikerjain di papan tulis –biasanya yang ditunjuk tuh acak. Nggak tentu. Kadang murid teladan, kadang murid _kurang_ teladan. Sering-seringnya tuh yang disuruh maju, Kuroo.

Dan emang. Kuroo ditunjuk –murid favorit _Sir_ Rivaille sih ya. Tapi dia dapet soal yang baru. Bukan soal dari PR yang kemarin malam dia salin dari murid kelas sebelah. Dia nggak paham sama sekali. Waktu itu buku tugasnya lagi dipegang _Sir_ Rivaille, dan dia nggak bisa lihat rumus atau contoh soal lain.

"Loh? Kuroo- _kun_ , jawaban PR kamu bener semua, tapi kenapa nggak bisa jawab soal itu?"

 _ **Deg**_ **.**

Kuroo gemeter, keringat dingin. Mukanya udah pucet kek mayat. Tangannya nggak gerak. Udah lima menit dan dia baru nulis soal doang.

"Nyontek lagi, Kuroo- _kun_?"

"... I-iya, _Sir_. He-hehe ... he ..."

 _Ketawanya ngenes banget!_

"Saya kasih hadiah buat kamu. Dua puluh soal latihan. Besok pagi kamu kumpulin di meja saya sebelum jam tujuh."

 _ **Jder!**_

Begitulah.

Dan sekarang Kuroo masih misuh-misuh. "Padahal besok kita kudu ngumpulin laporan Kimia," kata Bokuto, berniat ngingetin kawannya, "Kalo nggak, kita bakal dimarahin sama _Sir_ Victor."

"Bukannya guru Kimia kita Katsuki Yuri- _sensei_?"

"Yuri- _sensei_ nggak bakal marah, sih," Bokuto makan roti keju-nya, "Tapi, ya, emang aneh. _Sir_ Victor bakal marah kalo kita nggak nurut sama Yuri- _sensei_."

Kuroo makin misuh, "Bro, bikinin laporan Kimia, laah ..." dia mulai ngerayu kawannya, pasang muka memelas biar kawannya mau bikinin dia laporan Kimia.

"Nggak mau."

"Pliss ..."

Bokuto lirik-lirik ogah ke Kuroo, muka melasnya emang jijik bukan main. "Bayar sepuluh ribu, aku mau bikinin."

"Oke! Sepuluh ribu!"

"Sama mochi es krim satu."

Mochi es krim harganya tiga ribu, jadi tiga belas ribu.

Nggak apa-apa, lah, yang penting laporan Kimia jadi.

"Oke!"

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Kalo gitu, besok pagi laporanmu udah ada di meja Yuri- _sensei_." Bokuto buang bungkus roti kejunya ke tempat sampah dideket tiang lampu jalan, trus dia lihatin Kuroo sebentar. Di pertigaan sini Bokuto belok kanan, dan Kuroo belok ke kiri. "Jangan lupa mochi es krimnya, bro."

Kuroo ngasih satu jempol sebelum dia belok kearah kiri, dan Bokuto belok kearah kanan.

Jam sembilan.

Matanya udah berat banget, pengen bobok. Laporan udah selesai, dan sekarang lagi di- _print_. Total ada delapan belas lembar. Padahal cuma tentang praktikum indikasi asam-basa doang.

 _ **Line!**_

Ada pesan masuk. Bokuto yang lagi duduk di meja belajarnya berdiri, terus ambil hapenya yang ada di meja nakas dan langsung rebahan di kasur, sekalian siap-siap bobok. Udah malem, kalo bangun kesiangan ntar telat masuk kelas, kalo telat masuk kelas ntar dihukum sama guru Konseling.

Habis buka kunci layarnya, Bokuto bisa lihat siapa yang ngirim pesan malem-malem begini.

 _ **Kei-chan**_

Matanya Bokuto yang udah lima watt langsung terang lagi jadi seratus watt. Tumben banget gitu Keiji kirim pesan duluan, biasanya kan Bokuto yang mulai _chat_ –nyepam, tepatnya.

Bokuto buru-buru buka pesannya Keiji.

 _Maaf, kita temenan aja, ya._

...

Wat. Ini apaan? Kok tiba-tiba adek sepupunya ini ngirim pesan beginian, sih? Temenan apa maksudnya? Loh, Bokuto aja belum nembak kok udah ditolak, sih? Ini _mati sebelum bertarung_ namanya.

 _ **Line**_ **!**

 _KAK KOTARO, MAAF. SALAH KIRIM!_

Bokuto diem, natep layar hape dengan tatapan datar sedatar-datarnya. Dia merasa kayak ditenggelemin ke laut habis itu ditarik lagi ke daratan buat ngehirup nafas lega. Ini ngagetin, dan dia bener-bener kaget banget. Tapi, nggodain Kei- _chan_ kayaknya boleh juga.

Telpon, ah.

[ _Halo? Kak, ya ampun, beneran aku minta maaf, tadi salah kirim!_ ] Keiji langsung nyerocos begitu dia angkat telepon. Bener-bener nggak kayak dia yang biasanya –kalem, _poker face_ dan kayak air didalem gelas, tenang banget kayak nggak ada emosi. Keiji yang sekarang langsung nyerocos panjang lebar dan panik –bener-bener lucu dan kejadian yang langka.

"Ah, kamu habis ditembak cewek, ya?" Bokuto senyum lebar, ketawa padahal dia tau Keiji nggak bisa lihat mukanya. Tapi dia ngerasa didalem hatinya kayak nyut-nyutan.

[ _Eh, nggak. Aku ditembak cowok, kok._ ]

 _ **Jderr!**_

Ha? Apa? Dia ditembak cowok! Astaga, Kei - _chan_ ditembak cowok! Demi kolor Kuroo Tetsuro yang warna _hot red_ , Bokuto Kotaro ngerasa udah ada yang nantangin dia buat ngerebut Kei- _chan_ -NYA.

Dan lagi, Keiji ngomong gitu seakan-akan _kejadian ditembak cowok_ udah kayak sarapan sehari-harinya. Terlalu biasa dan nggak perlu dikagetin. WTH, berarti Keiji udah sering ditembak cowok, dong?!

Ngerasa kalo Bokuto nggak ngasih tanggepan apapun, Keiji milih buat lanjut ngomong, ketimbang cuma diem dan hening doang kayak pas Ujian Nasional. [ _Sebenernya, hari ini udah ada tiga cowok yang nembak aku, Kak. Tiga-tiganya aku tolak, sih. Heran juga, kok cowok pada nembak aku, ya, Kak? Padahal aku cowok juga, loh. Kalo Kinoshita-kun dari SMA sebelah yang ditembak sih wajar-wajar aja, kan. Lah, aku? Apa bagusnya coba ..._ ]

Keiji yang nyerocos nggak dipeduliin sama Bokuto Kotaro –dia lebih milih diem dan merenung. Hari ini udah tiga, begitu kata Keiji. Asam. Bokuto nggak terima Kei- _chan_ tercintanya direbut orang, dia udah ketinggalan langkah sama orang-orang yang nggak dikenalnya. Akaashi Keiji, jodohnya dia yang tertunda, nggak boleh diambil seenak jidat sama orang lain. Yang boleh cuma Bokuto Kotaro doang. Yang bakal ngganti nama depannya Kei- _chan_ cuma dia seorang. Akaashi Keiji bakal ganti nama jadi _Bokuto Keiji._ Titik.

"Kei- _chan_." Bokuto ngomong, manggil Keiji yang masih betah ngomong entah apaan. Yang dipanggil namanya langsung diem. Suaranya Bokuto dalem banget, entah itu efek lelah habis ngerjain laporan atau ngantuk –yang jelas dia ngomong seakan orang yang disebut namanya kudu diem dengerin dia.

[ _Ya_?]

"Enam tahun lagi, kamu bakal ganti nama pake namaku. Titik."

[ _H-ha? Ngomong apa, sih?_ ]

"Nggak ada yang boleh ganti namamu selain aku."

[ _Kakak ngomong apaan, sih? Ngelindur, ya? Namaku bakal tetep Akaashi Keiji, lah. Apaan, sih. Gaje._ ]

"Enam tahun lagi, Dek. Titik. Atau lebih cepet."

[ _Tidur, sana, Kak._ ]

"Dek-"

[ _Tidur. Udah malem_.]

"Dek-"

[ _Bhay_.]

.

 _ **Next?**_

* * *

 **a.n**

Yee! Apdet!

Chap ini gaje, ya? gaje? Maaf -,- chap depan bakal Lexa perbaikin. Tapi emang ini niatnya dibikin cerita ringan (karena Lexa nggak bisa bikin konflik yang berat-berat .. huhu ...)

Trus ... makasih ya, yang udah review! maaf di chap 1 Lexa lupa bilang makasih. Makasih banyak! (_ _) #bow

* * *

 **Balasan Review dan Ucapan Terimakasih**

Betelgeuse Bellatrix-san, _haha, iya ini mas Jimin jadi typo. udah dibenerin, makasih ya udah ngingetin. emang sebelumnya ini mau dibikin jadi MinYoon, sih. hehe. bahasanya enak gini, ya? oke. soalnya nggak bisa nulis pake bahasa baku, sih. T.T. terimakasih reviewnya, ya. ini udah dilanjut._

freakstrawberrydino-san, _iya, kah? hehe, makasih banyak. aku nggak tau ini manis atau nggak soalnya nggak aku kasih gula (?). terimakasih reviewnya._

tekoteko-san, _manis, yah? padahal aku kira ini garing banget loh. hehe. terimakasih reviewnya._

Blattodea Lovers-san, _IYA INI UDAH DILANJUT. PLIS JANGAN DATENGIN AKU PAKE MODE TERBANG! AAA~ (apaan sih). iya, kak, ini udah dilanjut. makasih, ya, udah review._

Ms. Numpang Baca-san, _sampe sekarang, aku masih nganggep ff ini garing, beneran. aku nggak tau bisa bikin pembaca ngerasa fuwa-fuwa dan ketawa dilantai cuma gara-gara baca ffku ini. makasih banyak ya, reviewnya. aku seneng banget loh T.T. ini udah dilanjut, kak. terimakasih reviewnya._

ichigo-hoonie-san, _ini udah dilanjut. iya, kah? ya ampun, aku nggak tau bagian mananya dari ff ini yang kawaii. hehe. terimakasih reviewnya._


	4. Chapter 3

"Dek, Papa sama Mama bakal nggak di rumah buat beberapa hari. Dari tanggal 11. Trus Mama minta tolong kak Kotaro buat kesini nemenin kamu dari tanggal 14 sampe 16."

Keiji –yang masih betah nyumpel telinganya pake headset sambil tiduran dengan malasnya di sofa, diem-diem nyimak dengan khusyuk apa yang dibilang papa-nya. Dalam sepersekian detik dia udah kepkiran beberapa hal, dan sekarang layar hapenya lagi nampilin website resep masakan sederhana yang judulnya _Cara Membuat Cokelat Praline Isi Selai_.

Kak Kotaro bakal nginep di rumahnya. Tiga hari dua malam. Dan sialnya, malam pertama Kak Kotaro nginep di rumah Akaashi _family_ adalah tanggal 14 Februari.

Tau kan 14 Februari hari apaan?

Valentine.

* * *

 **[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 3]**

* * *

Kuroo ngunyah roti isi melon-nya, "Libur seminggu?" dia nanya, nginget-inget sesuatu sebelum bilang 'oh' pendek. "Kayaknya aku di rumah aja. Ngerjain tugas tambahan sama laporan-laporan yang belum selesai. Laporan praktikum fisika yang Hukum Archimedes itu aku belum selesai, btw. Trus, Kenma juga kayaknya mau nginep di rumahku."

Bokuto jadi inget soal tugas liburan buat seminggu kedepan. Fisika, LKS Penilaian Harian bab Alat Optik, 15 nomer. Matematika Wajib, LKS Uji Kompetensi 3 15 nomer juga. Trus Biologi, rangkuman bab 11 tentang Reproduksi dan Kimia, rangkuman bab Sistem Koloid.

Edan. Banyak.

"Biologi sama Kimia aku udah selesai," Bokuto ngomong. "Fisika mah gampang. Itu kan udah pernah dibahas semua. Tinggal tulis ulang ke buku tugas. Matematika juga, cara pengerjaannya nggak rumit-rumit amat jadi malem ini aku bisa selesai."

Yang ranking 1 mah beda, yha.

Rasanya Kuroo pengen lempar burung hantu satu ini ke planet Mars.

Eh, jangan Mars. Terlalu deket. Pluto aja biar greget. Nggak usah balik ke bumi sekalian.

"Bro." Kuroo manggil, yang dijawab Bokuto dengan gumaman nggak jelas –lagi makan bento-nya. Bekal Bokuto hari ini enak banget soalnya. "Copy file laporan praktikum laahh~ kita kan kawan."

Bokuto ngelihatin Kuroo dengan tatapan _what-did-you-say-?-hell-no_ bercampur dengan _wani-piro_.

Kebiasaan Kuroo. Copas file praktikum orang lain trus diganti pake namanya sendiri.

"Bayar." Bokuto gerakin tangannya isyarat fulus. "Cokelat. Delfi. Big-size. Yang biasa." Dia pasang senyum setan. Enak jadi anak teladan, yha. Kalo ada yang mau copy file praktikum kudu bayar.

"Gila lu. Medium aja lah."

"Yodah, medium. Dua tapi."

"Nyicil."

"Oke. Dua minggu. Minggu ini satu, minggu depan satu."

"Sip. Deal?"

"Deal."

Gitu aja terus. Untung di Bokuto-nya, Kuroo rugi. Siapapun tolong ingetin Kuroo biar dia sadar.

"Liburan besok, mau nginep di rumah sepupumu lagi?" Kuroo nanya, kali ini rotinya udah habis dan dia lagi minum susu kotak vanilla. Bokuto ngangguk buat jawabannya. Mulutnya masih khusyuk makan bekal.

Pas udah selesai nelen, Bokuto ngomong, "Tante bilang, Kei- _chan_ bakal _home alone_ buat beberapa hari. Jadi aku temenin aja. Lumayan buat modus juga."

"Sekalian aja seminggu disana."

 _Ding_!

Bokuto pasang wajah seakan menemukan seuatu penemuan yang menakjubkan. Bohlam 3 watt nangkring di sisi kepalanya. "Tumben pinter, bro!"

Kuroo muter mata males, "Emang pinter kok. Males doang."

Sip. Kayaknya Bokuto bakal nginep disana seminggu full.

"Eh, iya. Bro." Kuroo gumam nggak jelas sebagai jawaban. "Ntar pulang sekolah anterin ke mall. Bentar doang. Aku liat barang bagus kemaren, mau beli buat Kei- _chan_."

Kuroo masang muka penuh tanda tanya. "Barang bagus apaan?"

Bokuto minum airnya, trus jawab pertanyaan Kuroo sambil ngeberesin kotak makannya, "Tante bilang jam weker punya Kei- _chan_ rusak lagi. Kali ini dibanting ke tembok. Aku mau beliin jam baru buat dia. Kali ini yang nggak bakal bisa dibanting. Trus waktu ke mall pas beli sepatu kemaren aku nemu jam weker. Keren! Aku yakin banget kali ini Kei- _chan_ nggak bakal bisa rusakin itu jam."

Kuroo nggak paham, tapi nge-iya-in aja apa kata sohibnya.

* * *

Keiji. Akaashi. SMP kelas 3. Lagi susah payah motongin cokelat di dapur. Beberapa potong cokelat lompat kesana-kemari, seakan ngejek Keiji yang sekarang nafasnya udah ngos-ngosan saling keselnya motongin cokelat. Dalam hati misuh, nyumpahin cokelatnya biar cepet meleleh jadi nggak bakal lompat-lompat lagi.

Bentar. Ini yang bego siapa ya?

Apakah kepala Akaashi kebentur tembok sampe bikin kecerdasannya turun?

Nggak. Kayaknya ini efek kesel gara-gara dia nggak bisa motongin cokelat dengan becus.

Oke. 15 menit. Cokelat warna merah muda dan putih itu udah selesai dipotongin biar cepet meleleh. Dia cari-cari wadah buat cokelatnya, trus ambil panci dan diisi air. Beberapa menit airnya udah mendidih dan Akaashi naruh wadahnya disitu.

Akaashi pasang wajah puas. Kalo cuma ngelelehin cokelat mah gampang banget. Jagonya.

Beberapa menit ditunggu, Akaashi lihat cokelat warna merah muda dan putih itu udah meleleh. Iya. Dia campur itu cokelat dua warna –katanya pink-nya terlalu menusuk mata, makanya ditambahin putih biar warnanya lembut sedikit. Softpink gitu. Akaashi ngaduk-aduk cokelatnya, trus pas udah meleleh sempurna, dia tuangin cokelatnya ke cetakan yang bentuknya kotak. Nggak mau pake cetakan bentuk hati. Gengsi.

Akaashi nuangin cokelatnya setengah doang, nggak penuh satu cetakan. Trus dia miring-miringin cetakannya biar seluruh sisi ketutup cokelat, habis itu dia masukin ke kulkas biar dingin. Pas udah dingin, dia kasih selai blueberry pake pipping bag, dan tuangin sisa cokelatnya biar itu selai ketutup semua. Dia kasih sprinkles diatasnya buat hiasan, trus masukin lagi cokelatnya ke kulkas.

Jadi!

 _Cooking Class with Akaashi Keiji_ selesai! Bisa dicoba di rumah! /eh

Akaashi ngeliatin cokelat buatannya yang udah jadi dengan mata berbinar –pengen makan tapi sayang. _Dibungkus sekalian nggak ya? Buat Kak Kotaro_ -eh.

Nggak. Nggak usah dibungkus. Kalo dibungkus ntar keliatan banget itu cokelat emang niatnya buat Kotaro. Kan sebel ya.

Yaudah nggak usah dibungkus.

* * *

"KEI- _CHAANN_!"

Minggu, 11 Februari. Pintu kamar Akaashi Keiji didobrak dengan sangat tidak manusiawi oleh seorang cowok berumur 17 tahun yang rambutnya mencuat keatas melawan hukum gravitasi. Si pendobrak pintu berniat menerjang gulungan selimut berisi cowok manis berambut hitam –sang pemilik kamar, tapi sayangnya gulungan selimut itu pindah posisi di detik-detik terakhir Bokuto Kotaro melayang di udara. Bokuto memeluk angin.

"Berisik."

Minggu pagi yang harusnya damai, hancur sudah.

Akaashi Keiji loading sebentar, dengan tubuh masih berbalut selimut tebal. Kemarin malam orangtuanya udah berangkat, Bokuto harusnya mulai nginep disini tanggal 14 besok. But why ini burung hantu satu udah sampe di rumahnya?

Akaashi menatap Bokuto dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya dan kebingungan. _Bloody hell! Why are you here, git?!_

Bentar, kayaknya itu yang ngomong bukan Akaashi, tapi tetangga sebelah dari fandom sebelah. Yang punya alis tebel dan ngomongnya British banget.

Kayak bisa baca pikiran Akaashi, Bokuto jawab, "Aku nginep disini. Seminggu."

 _Bloody hell._ Akaashi kudu siap-siap nelpon 911, 24/7.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next?**_


	5. Chapter 4

Hening. Akaashi muda duduk diatas kasurnya, didepannya, duduk bersimpuh manusia jelmaan burung hantu yang pasang wajah tanpa dosa, dan di sekelilingnya bertebaran bunga-bunga imajiner warna pink –ditambah efek bling-bling menyilaukan entah dari mana.

Akaashi Keiji masih melipat tangan didepan dada, menatap datar kakak sepupu coret _ganteng_ coret brengsek yang menganggu hidup damai di hari minggunya, yang _seharusnya_ dia awali dengan bangun tidur diatas jam sembilan. Sayang, nggak jadi.

Tatapan menginterogasi Akaashi masih _on_. "Jelasin, Kak. Sekarang."

Kayaknya Akaashi lagi PMS –batin Bokuto- "Jelasin apa?"

"Ini." Akaashi nunjuk Bokuto. "Plis. Harusnya Kakak kesini tanggal 14. Ini masih tanggal 11, Kak. Kalender Kakak rusak apa?"

Bokuto salah fokus sama kata-kata Akaashi yang _kalender rusak_. Kalender rusak itu maksudnya apa, ya? Emang kalo kalender rusak tanggalnya bisa berubah? Bokuto mikir keras.

"Nggak. Kalenderku normal, kok – _kayaknya_ ," jawab Bokuto. "Aku kan emang libur panjang. Jadi aku nginep disini, deh!" Bokuto senyum lima jari, dan efek bling-bling tadi tambah menyilaukan.

Akaashi masih pasang wajah datar.

"Lagian," masih dengan senyum cerahnya, Bokuto ngelanjutin kalimatnya, "aku kan kangen Kei- _chan_. Jadi aku buru-buru kesini."

 _Boom!_

Akaashi misuh dalam hati. Omongan kakaknya emang kadang nggak difilter. Jujur banget dari hati. Dan ngeliat muka bego Bokuto, kayaknya kalimat barusan emang jujur. Dan jantung Akaashi mendadak _deugeun-deugeun so fast_ kek habis lari marathon.

Dan tiba-tiba keinget quotes meme _rindu itu berat, kamu nggak akan kuat, biar aku saja_.

Itu siapa ya yang ngomong, kok tiba-tiba terngiang di telinga Akaashi?

* * *

 **[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 4]**

* * *

Hari pertama. Di rumah. Gabut. Mereka cuma tiduran di kasur sambil baca komik. Iya komik. Manga. Mereka baca komik olahraga –voli. Yang nyeritain tentang klub voli SMA burung gagak itu.

Tau kan?

Kudu tau, kalo nggak ntar golok melayang.

Nah. Sebenernya, yang tiduran di kasur cuma Akaashi doang. Satu kasur dimonopoli sama dia sendiri. Ya emang sih ukurannya _queen size_ , tapi kalo Bokuto mau ikutan tiduran di kasur sebenernya juga bisa kok. Cuma Akaashinya aja yang pelit, ogah bagi-bagi sama Bokuto. Bilangnya, "Ntar sempit. Kak Bokuto kan gede."

Gede apanya?

Ambigu.

Lanjut.

Bokuto tiduran di sofa ijo yang ada di kamar situ. Dia udah baca enam volume dan mulai bosen. Pengen ambil novel Sherlock Holmes punya Akaashi tapi masih segelan. Belum dibaca sama yang punya. Akaashi gamau pinjemin bukunya ke Bokuto soalnya dia sendiri belum baca. Pelit emang.

Trus Bokuto beralih ke komik basket. Yang tentang Generasi Keajaiban entah apalah namanya itu. Habis tiga volume pas jam udah nunjukin angka 11 lebih 23 menit.

Panas.

Emang diluar panas banget. Bokuto pengen makan es krim. Atau minimal minum es teh. Tapi tadi pagi pas dia mau masakin sarapan buat Akaashi –omelet- dan buka kulkas, tiba-tiba adek sepupunya itu nongol dan nutup lagi pintu kulkasnya, sambil pasang muka ngeri Akaashi bilang, " **Kak Bokuto nggak boleh buka kulkas. Kalo buka pintu kulkas ini, golok melayang.** "

Kan ngeri ya.

"Dek~" Bokuto manggil Akaashi. Buku komiknya dia tutup dan dia pasang muka melas sambil natap adeknya. Tapi sayang cuma dibales sama gumaman nggak jelas. "Dek~" manggil lagi.

"Apa?" Akaashi nggak noleh sama sekali. Masih fokus sama buku komiknya. Cuekin kakak sepupunya yang udah pasang muka melas banget kek burung hantu minta dipungut. Sayang Akaashi nggak minat sama burung hantu yang dari tadi masang muka melas sambil manggil-manggil dia.

Bokuto kesel. Batin, _bocah manis yang beberapa waktu yang lalu cerita panjang lebar ke aku lewat telpon mana, ya? Kok ngilang?_

Bokuto males manggil-manggil Akaashi kalo cuma dicuekin gini doang. Dia mikir-mikir bentar sebelum akhirnya naruh bukunya di sisi meja dan bangun, trus tiduran disamping Akaashi dan meluk pinggangnya. " **Dek**."

 _Anjir suaranya_. Akaashi batin. Tapi masih megang buku komiknya dan pura-pura baca walaupun tangannya udah agak gemeter dan pikirannya nggak fokus.

Bokuto nyeringai, mukanya nyebelin banget. Tapi habis itu pasang seringai seksi sambil deketin Akaashi, bisik di telinganya pake suara yang jarang banget dia pake, "Jangan cuekin aku dong, _**Kei-chan**_ **.** "

Akaashi merapal doa pengusir setan dalam hati, trus misuh, trus merapal mantra nggak jelas. Kakak sepupunya emang kampret, bangsat pula. Apalagi kalo udah gini. Sok-sokan pasang muka seksi sambil ngomong pake suara yang seksi pula. Akaashi pernah sekali liat Bokuto ngegoda cewek random pake cara ginian, dan dia nggak nyangka dirinya bakal jadi _korban_ juga.

Gini ternyata rasanya digodain sama cowok bangsat. Macam Bokuto pula.

 _KOKORO DEDEQ GA QUADH MZ._

Dengan kewarasan yang tersisa, Akaashi nutup komiknya gitu aja dan namplok muka Bokuto pake itu buku. Kasian bukunya.

"ADAW!"

Bokuto meringis, megangin mukanya yang sakit gara-gara ditamplokin buku.

"Yang _normal_ dikit, gitu, kek! Obatnya habis, ya?!"

Bokuto meringis, merintih pelan sebelum dia buka mata dan liat Akaashi marah-marah, dan wajahnya merah semerah tomat. Nggak, itu _pasti_ bukan gara-gara marah, tapi malu. Bokuto hafal banget sama mukanya Akaashi yang satu ini.

Ah, nyenengin banget liat Akaashi yang _tsun_ begini.

Jailnya Bokuto balik lagi, nggak kapok sama kejadian barusan.

"Ah, malu, ya?" Bokuto ambil bukunya Akaashi, ditaruh sembarang ke lantai trus balik meluk adek sepupunya. Yang dipeluk protes tapi Bokuto nggak peduli. "Ssh."

Bokuto nggak bilang nyuruh Akaashi buat diem, tapi entah kenapa Akaashi ngerasa dia kudu diem.

"Gini dulu. Bentaaarr ... aja. Yakin deh."

Akaashi narik nafas pelan dan milih buat ngalah. Dia ngadep ke Bokuto walau itu bikin dia agak malu –banget-. Di pipinya ada sisa-sisa merah, dan dia yakin itu ketara banget soalnya mukanya dia sama Bokuto deket. Sejengkal mungkin.

Tapi Bokuto gerak pelan, turun, dan pas mukanya ngadep ke dadanya Akaashi, dia benemin mukanya disitu. Dari kecil emang sukanya gitu sih, dan Akaashi biasa aja. Dia taruh dagunya di pucuk kepala kakak sepupunya. "Manja emang. Udah tua padahal."

"Biarin." Bokuto bales. "Nyaman sih. Betah aku lama-lama gini."

Akaashi mendengus.

"Tidur ya? Ngantuk."

"Terserah."

Bokuto ketawa pelan. "Coba kalo kamu tinggal sama aku. Kan enak ya tiap hari bisa gini."

"Mimpi." Akaashi balesnya gitu doang tapi di kepalanya dia mikir keras. Bokuto ngode, kah? Dia kasih kode keras buat Akaashi? Itu lamaran? Lamaran bukan ya?!

Ah, nggak. Bokuto kan orangnya ga peka. Nggak mungkin lah dia mau ngelamar Akaashi.

Kayaknya Akaashi nggak sadar sama kejadian di telpon kemarin. Pas Bokuto ngomong dia mau ganti namanya Akaashi Keiji jadi Bokuto Keiji.

Dua orang ini emang lemot. Sabarin aja.

Tapi Bokuto gerak keatas lagi. Bentaran doang buat nyium pipinya Akaashi sebelum balik benemin mukanya di dada adek sepupunya. Enak banget dia, kek betah banget sama posisi begitu. Nggak sadar udah bikin muka anak orang merah dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Kampret emang.

Akaashi berusaha keras normalin jantungnya. Bokuto nggak boleh denger detak jantungya. Bisa malu dia.

"Keiji."

Bokuto manggil nama adeknya dengan normal. Kesambet apaan dia?

"Hm?"

"Aku sayang kamu. Sayang banget."

Nah, kan.

Akaashi baper. Pengen protes tapi kakak sepupunya udah tidur duluan.

Akaashi misuh. Punya kakak sepupu kok gini banget.

.

 _ **Next? Next ngga?**_

* * *

 _ **Jangan baper, woy. Karena emang kayaknya yang ini nggak ngebaperin.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Akaashi melongo, nggak percaya sama apa yang dia liat.

Bokuto Kotaro, kelas 2 SMA. Lagi ngerjain PR..

"Kak, sejak kapan Kakak jadi rajin gini?"

* * *

 **[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 5]**

* * *

Rambutnya masih basah, dan handuk warna putih masih ngelingker di lehernya. Habis mandi dia balik ke buku tugasnya –ngerjain PR.

Tadi, Akaashi yang baru balik dari dapur sambil bawa nampan yang diatasnya ada dua mug cokelat panas dan setoples _cookies_ berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Ngelihatin kakak sepupunya yang tumben banget ngerjain tugas sekolah pas liburan. Setahunya, ya, Bokuto itu kalo pas liburan ya _liburan_ –nggak mau ngurusin tugas sekolah kalo emang nggak disruruh gurunya. Apalagi PR-nya itung-itungan, Bokuto ogah banget ngerjain laporan praktikum _waktu liburan_.

Trus, sekarang ini kakak sepupunya kelihatan ... _sedikit_ lebih ganteng. Sedikit doang, nggak banyak-banyak –yang ngomomong ini Akaashi, bukan Author.

Karena Bokuto emang barusan mandi –dan keramas, rambutnya turun dan agak acak-acakan –bikin si empunya rambut kelihatan ... err ... _seksi_. Soalnya ada beberapa tetes air yang jatuh juga dari rambutnya. Entah kenapa Akaashi melongo liat kakak sepupunya kayak gitu.

Ganteng banget, beneran.

Bokuto benerin kacamatanya yang melorot dikit. "Dek, ngapain dari tadi berdiri disitu?" dia ngalihin pandangannya dari layar laptop ke adek sepupunya yang udah lima menit berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa ngapa-ngapain. "Sini, sini." Bokuto nepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, isyarat buat Akaashi biar duduk.

Nyawa Akaashi balik ke raganya, tanpa ngomong apa-apa langsung naruh nampan yang dibawanya ke meja dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya.

"Wah, makasih, Dek." Bokuto ambil satu mug dan minum cokelatnya sedikit.

"Ngerjain PR, Kak?" tanya Akaashi –basa-basi bener dia, padahal udah tau.

Bokuto bergumam sambil ngangguk. "Nyicil."

"Tumben, biasanya sebelum liburan PR udah selesai semua." Akaashi ngambil handuknya Bokuto trus ngasih isyarat buat kakaknya biar rada nunduk dan ngedeket ke dia.

"Baru dikasih kemaren soalnya. Tepat sebelum liburan," jawab Bokuto. Akaashi bergumam pelan, trus ngomong, "Biasanya pas liburan nggak mau ngerjain PR. Kesambet apaan, Kak?"

Si Kakak mendengus, "Lagi mood, nggak boleh, ya? Bukannya malah bagus kalo aku tobat gini?"

"Ya, ya." Akaashi balik fokus ke kegiatannya ngeringin rambut Bokuto. Beberapa menit, trus handuknya dia bawa keluar kamar buat disampirin di jemuran. Pas balik ke kamar, kakak sepupunya udah nutup buku tugasnya. "Loh, Kak, udah selesai?"

"Belum. Males. Besok dilanjut, tinggal dua nomer juga." Bokuto rebahan di kasur Akaashi.

Akaashi ngambil mug-nya, minum cokelatnya sedikit. "Kak, jangan tidur dulu. Rambutnya masih basah tuh." Nasehatnya Akaashi cuma dibales Bokuto pake gumaman nggak jelas.

Akaashi mendengus, trus dia pergi ke kamar sebelah buat ambil hapenya yang di _charge_ di meja kerja mamahnya. Hape Bokuto juga di _charge_ disitu, btw. Niatnya Akaashi sih cuma mau liat pesan masuk di Line, tapi akhirnya kebablasan sampe baca-baca ff. Ah, _fanfic_ favoritnya _up_ chapter baru.

Lagi asik baca _fanfic_ , hapenya Bokuto bunyi, _**line**_ _!_ , dan sebuah pesan muncul di layar. Foto cewek cantik berambut pirang bergelombang dengan iris mata biru cerah –bule, dan namanya _YukoYuko_. Akaashi mendengus jijik, _ih, alay_. Mending-mending _Yuko-chan_ atau cukup _Yuko_ aja. Ewh.

Trus dia baca pesannya,

.

 _Bokuto-kun *lovelove*! Aku punya dua tiket nonton~ nonton yuk, besok lusa. Sekalian buat ucapan terimakasih atas minggu lalu *love*_

.

 _ **Jleb.**_

Eh, kenapa ini? Akaashi kok sengit, ya? Rasanya kayak pengen bunuh Bokuto gitu. Sekalian cewek yang namanya _YukoYuko_ ini.

* * *

 _ **Next?**_


	7. Chapter 6

Pelipis Akaashi berkedut.

"Apa?" dia nanya lagi, mastiin kalo telinganya nggak salah denger –kali aja kotoran telinganya numpuk trus ngefek ke kemampuan mendengarnya, walaupun dia yakin banget tadi pagi dia udah bersihin telinga.

Orang dengan rambut abu-abu didepannya kelihatan santai, dia minum tehnya lagi, "Aku mau ngajak kamu nonton."

Akaashi keinget kejadian semalem, tentang hape Bokuto dan cewek pirang nyebelin.

"Nggak."

* * *

 **[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 6]**

* * *

Akaashi ngerapiin penampilannya sekali lagi sebelum dia ngambil tasnya diatas meja. Hari ini Senin, dan dia sekolah. Makanya tadi pas sarapan langsung nolak ajakan kakak sepupunya buat nonton. Yakali dia bolos sekolah cuma buat nonton? Bareng cewek pirang gebetan Bokuto pula. Akaashi masih waras –dia nggak mau jadi obat nyamuk antara kakak sepupunya dan gebetan kakak sepupunya.

"Ayo aku anter~"

Baru buka pintu kamar, Akaashi langsung disuguhi pemandangan muka kakaknya yang senyum lebar tanpa dosa. Bokuto nunjukin kunci motornya yang dia mainin asal di tangan –niatnya pamer, tapi Akaashi nggak _gumun_. "Makasih, Kak. Aku mau berangkat sendiri." Akaashi nunduk buat ngelewatin Bokuto, trus ambil sepatunya dan jalan ke pintu rumah.

"Eeh, aku mau lihat sekolahnya adekku tersayang~ nggak boleh?"

Akaashi noleh cuma buat ngasih tatapan tajam ke Bokuto, sementara tangannya sibuk dengan sepatu. "Boleh, cuma akunya aja yang nggak mau Kakak ke sekolah. Mencolok banget."

"Hw." Bokuto mendengus pelan. "Pokoknya aku anter. Jarang-jarang, kan, bisa dianterin cogan macam kakakmu ini? Sekalian, aku kan gabut di rumah."

Kalo ini komik, maka pelipis Akaashi sudah terhiasi perempatan.

Why kakaknya ini ngotot banget?

Udah gitu ngakunya gabut, pula. Kalo gabut kenapa nggak main aja sama gebetan? Malah nemenin Akaashi di rumah.

Kalo udah gini, Bokuto ngeselin banget. Kayaknya bakal tambah repot kalo Akaashi nolak _permintaan_ Bokuto. Ntar burung hantu satu itu bakal ngambek. "Yaudah. Sekali ini doang tapi. Besok-besok nggak usah nganterin ke sekolah."

 _Nganterin nggak boleh tapi kalo jemput boleh dong?_

Ehe.

Bokuto langsung cerah lagi –mukanya langsung bersinar kek orang yang barusan dapet hadiah lima juta dari tutup botol minuman teh. Dia langsung lari ke garasi buat ngeluarin motor _sport_ -nya yang warnanya dominan putih dan abu-abu, dengan sedikit warna hitam.

Kek rambutnya sendiri.

Akaashi ngunci pintu rumah sebelum nyusul Bokuto yang udah siap sama motornya. "Kak, kunci rumah, nih." Akaashi nyerahin kunci rumahnya yang langsung diterima sama Bokuto dan dimasukin ke saku jaketnya. Akaashi nutup pintu gerbang, trus balik ke Bokuto lagi buat ambil helm dan akhirnya naik ke boncengan.

* * *

"Akaashi-kun, tadi pagi kamu dianter pacar, ya?"

Kalo nggak salah, ini pertanyaan ke-21.

Akaashi yang lagi bikin rangkuman di buku tulisnya menghela nafas sebelum jawab, "Nggak, kok."

Cewek yang merupakan temen sekelasnya itu kelihatan nggak percaya banget. "Masa'? Kelihatan kayak pacar kamu, loh, Akaashi-kun. Kalian cocok banget!" dia kegirangan sendiri. Dari 21 orang yang nanyain Akaashi, cewek ini paling beda. Kayak ngarep banget kalo kawan sekelasnya pacaran sama orang yang tadi pagi nganterin dia.

"... oh."

Akaashi nggak tau kudu jawab gimana.

"Ya udah deh, kalo kalian jadian, kabari aku, ya? Aku bakal nagih Pajak Jadian ke kamu~" dan cewek itu pun pergi.

Akaashi loading sebentar sebelum lanjut bikin rangkuman. Jam kosong tuh harusnya dimanfaatin buat belajar sendiri, begitu pikir Akaashi. Lagian dia udah kelas tiga, hampir ujian, dan tiap waktu luang kudu dia manfaatin buat belajar.

Ah, mumpung ada Bokuto di rumah, kayaknya nanti Akaashi bakal minta buat diajarin Bahasa Inggris sama Matematika. Sama pelajaran lain mungkin? Fisika ...

"Keiji." Tiba-tiba cowok manis berambut kuning duduk di bangku depan Akaashi, dan yang dipanggil kaget setengah mati. Hawa keberadaan cowok kuning ini kayaknya emang sebelas-dua belas kayak cowok rambut _baby blue_ dari SMP sebelah yang baru kemaren menang lomba basket nasional –lagi.

"Kenma-kun." Akaashi balik ke wajah kalemnya lagi. Beneran kaget dianya.

"Kamu dianterin Kak Bokuto tadi pagi?" Kenma nanya. Ini pertanyaan ke-22.

Akaashi ngangguk.

"Kuroo juga ... tadi pagi ngotot mau nganterin aku ke sekolah."

... hah?

"Kuroo-san nginep di rumahmu, Kenma-kun?" Akaashi nanya, kayak ada yang ngganjel gitu. Soalnya dua makhluk yang kesamaannya hampir 75% itu sohib dari jaman mereka masih berbentuk kecebong warna putih (?), dan apa yang mereka lakukan bareng itu mesti ada apa-apanya.

Kenma ngangguk. "Aku nolak pas dia ngotot mau nganter, tapi sama aja ... dia ngikutin aku diem-diem sampe aku masuk gerbang sekolah tadi."

...

Itu ngeri.

Dan Kenma ngomongnya santai banget –seakan Kuroo yang protektif begitu udah biasa buat dia. "Trus ... tadi pagi dia juga ngajak nonton film ke bioskop."

 _ **JDER!**_

Ini beneran, ada yang nggak beres.

"Ngomong-omong, Kenma-kun," kata Akaashi, yang dibales Kenma dengan gumaman. "Kak Bokuto juga ngajak nonton. Dan malem sebelumnya, aku nggak sengaja lihat chat Line di hape kak Bokuto –dari cewek, dan itu cewek ngajak kak Bokuto nonton."

...

Dua cowok manis itu diem, mikir keras. Kayaknya semua kejadian ini emang ada hubungannya.

* * *

 _ **Next?**_


	8. Chapter 7

Dua pasang mata menatap penuh curiga pada dua makhluk beda spesies (?) yang sekarang lagi berusaha buat mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan curiga yang dilayangkan kepada mereka. Kalo tatapannya sayu-sayu menggoda gitu sih mereka ridho aja dipantengin semaleman penuh. Sayang kayaknya harapan hanya tinggal harapan.

Yang jelas, Kuroo sama Bokuto bingung kudu jelasin gimana ke adek-adek mereka.

* * *

 **[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 7]**

* * *

Sebenernya ya, Akaashi sama Kenma tuh nggak deket-deket amat. Mereka ketemu baru kemaren pas kelas 7 –nggak sengaja ketemu di toko kue yang baru dibuka, pas mereka bawa kakak sepupu masing-masing. Mereka juga baru tau kalo ternyata Kuroo sama Bokuto itu udah sohib dari jaman mereka masih berupa kecebong putih.

Dan kebetulan dua-duanya sama-sama pendiem –lebih pendiem Kenma, sih. Juga tiba-tiba aja mereka jadi deket. Makan siang bareng, ngerjain tugas bareng, main bareng –seringnya cuma main di kamar doang, kayak nonton film download-an sama main game atau baca komik.

Di jam makan siang ini, mereka makan siang berdua di atap sekolah. Sekalian 'diskusi' tentang ajakan kedua kakak sepupu yang terdengar mencurigakan. Juga soal pesan _line_ dari cewek misterius yang namanya YukoYuko.

"Kayaknya ini cewek emang ngincer kak Bokuto." Akaashi ngomong sebelum dia menyuap setengah potong tamagoyaki.

Kenma cuma ngangguk doang karena dia lagi ngunyah sosis yang dibentuk gurita. Mulutnya Kenma tuh kecil, makanya dia nggak bisa makan banyak sekaligus. Tapi tetep aja kadang Kuroo suka maksa, bilangnya buat latihan.

Latihan apaan coba?

"Kalo gitu, berarti Kuroo juga diajak cewek, dong, Keiji." Kenma ngomong pas sosisnya udah ditelan. Kalimatnya bikin Akaashi langsung noleh ke Kenma dengan muka minta penjelasan. "Yaa, insting aja, sih. Coba aja kalo cuma kak Bokuto yang diajak seorang cewek, kayaknya Kuroo nggak bakal sampe ngajak aku. Tapi kalo Kuroo diajak cewek juga macam kak Bokuto, kemungkinan dia bakal ngajak aku jalan –kayak kak Bokuto ngajak kamu jalan, begitu. Mereka kan sebelas-dua belas."

Kenma ngelihatin Akaashi dengan tatapan bertanya, kamu-paham-penjelasanku-barusan-kan-?

Akaashi ngangguk paham. "Nah, iya. Bisa juga tuh. Berarti cewek nyebelinnya ada dua."

Kenma balik makan lagi. Mikirin sesuatu. Berasa masih ada yang ngeganjel, gitu. Tapi belum sempat dia nemuin hal yang ngeganjel itu, Akaashi udah ngomong, "Nah, kalo mereka udah diajak sama cewek, ngapain mereka ngajak kita, coba?"

Nah iya.

Kenapa, ya?

* * *

"Bro."

Bokuto menumpu dagu dengan kedua tangan, menatap lawan bicara dengan wajah serius yang jarang banget dia lihatin ke orang-orang. Sang lawan bicara juga melakukan hal yang sama –mereka kayak cermin. Di samping mereka, dua buah benda persegi yang diketahui bernama ponsel terus berbunyi –beberapa detik sekali, dan terus menampilkan kontak yang sama. Yang satu foto cewek pirang dengan nama kontak YukoYuko, yang satunya cewek rambut cokelat terang dengan nama kontak Rumi * _love_ *.

Ngomong-omong, Bokuto nggak langsung pulang. Dia janjian sama Kuroo di kafe terdekat buat ngomongin suatu hal penting. Kalo tadi Bokuto sih bilang ke Kuroo gini, "Ini tentang hidup dan mati kita, Bro!".

"Rasanya ... aku pengen menghilang aja dari muka bumi –tapi nanti Kei- _chan_ nangis kalo aku ngilang."

Yang ngomong itu pede banget, y.

"Nggak seekstrim itu, Bro. Cukup banting hape aja kayaknya, ya."

"Tapi lagi nggak punya duit buat beli hape, Bro."

Yang rambutnya item –alias Kuroo-, kayaknya bener-bener jengkel sama hapenya yang sedari tadi bunyi. Akhirnya di _silent_ juga –walau layar tetep munculin kotak notif _Line_ yang nampilin chat si pengirim pesan.

"Akaashi nolak kamu, Bro?" Kuroo nanya, dan dia mulai minum _berry breeze_ pesenannya –ditambah dengan topping es krim vanilla.

Bokuto ngangguk, tapi sedetik kemudian geleng. "Nggak. Dia cuma nggak mau aku ajak nonton." Bokuto ngehela nafas, "Yaa, kalo dia nggak ikut, aku kudu gimana. Masa' iya nonton berdua sama Yamazaki?" kali ini Bokuto pasang wajah memelas. Btw, Yamazaki itu namanya Yuko –yang dari kemaren malem nge- _line_ Bokuto. "Aku nggak mau ..."

"Kenma juga nolak, ngomong-omong. Dia langsung pasang wajah aneh waktu aku bilang mau ajak dia nonton. Nolaknya gitu amat." Kuroo juga pasang wajah suram. "Aku pun nggak mau nonton sama cewek aneh satu itu."

"Siapa yang aneh? Sanada- _san_?" Bokuto tanya, dan Kuroo ngangguk.

"Dia ngeri. Kalo aku nggak bawa Kenma kayaknya dia bakal lebih gencar ngejar aku. Pokoknya aku kudu bawa Kenma."

Bokuto ngangguk, setuju –dia juga kudu bawa Akaashi.

Bokuto minum _matcha double topping_ pesenannya, dan baru sadar kalau sedari tadi banyak cewek yang ngelihatin dia sama Kuroo. Dia ngerasa bodo amat, dan balik diskusi sama sohibnya.

Nggak sadar aja dari tadi cewek-cewek pada terpesona sama dua curut itu. Yang satu cogan rambut item yang kelihatan _bad boy_ , yang satunya cogan rambut abu-abu yang cengirannya kelihatan seksi. Cogan ketemu cogan –taraa! _Double attack!_ Sayang pada nggak berani deketin gara-gara dua orang itu kelihatan lagi diskusi yang serius.

Kalo Kenma sama Akaashi ikut, kayaknya mereka pada ngelihatin dengan tatapan yang berbeda. "Ih, lihatin deh! Ada dua _couple_ unyu yang lagi _double date_!"

Gitu.

* * *

Ada dua alasan kenapa Kenma dan Akaashi berdiri disini. Pertama, mereka penasaran. Kedua, mereka curiga sama kedua kakak sepupu yang entah kenapa maksa banget biar mereka ikut nonton.

Pulang sekolah tadi mereka dijemput sama dua cogan –yang saru kucing garong, satunya burung hantu. Setelah menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah, akhirnya mereka berangkat buat nonton –si Kucing dan Burung Hantu sempat kaget karena dua adeknya akhirnya setuju buat ikut.

Tapi sekarang, Akaashi dan Kenma menatap kedua kakak sepupu dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan _sejelas-jelasnya_.

"Kuroo- _kun_ ~ wah! Kebetulan banget ya, kita ketemu disini!"

"Wah, Bokuto- _kun_! Kebetulan banget! Mau nonton? Aku punya dua tiket nonton buat hari ini!"

 _._

 _Kak, kenapa ada dua makhluk ini disini?_

 _Kak, aku mau pulang kalo dua makhluk ini ngikutin kita._

 _._

Kuroo dan Bokuto kudu eotteohke, Okaa-san?!

* * *

 _ **Next?**_


	9. Chapter 8

Akaashi merengut, dan Kenma ikut merengut –tumben. Mereka minum _milkshake_ -nya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk –jengkel, pengen misuh tapi kok nggak sopan, mau ngusir tapi nggak sopan juga. Tapi kalo cuma diem gini nggak enak.

Intinya, mereka bener-bener kesel banget disini.

* * *

 **[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 8]**

* * *

Akaashi bener-bener nggak tahan. Dia ngelirik Kenma beberapa kali dan tau kalo kawannya itu sama nggak tahannya kayak dia. Pengen cepet-cepet pergi dari sini. Kayaknya Kenma pengen bilang gitu ke Kuroo tapi Kuroo-nya kayak lagi sibuk sama cewek rambut cokelat yang bahkan Akaashi nggak tau siapa namanya. Bokuto juga sama sibuknya kayak Kuroo. Akaashi jadi sebel sendiri, nggak tau kenapa.

Dari tadi juga Akaashi sama Kenma cuma ngelihatin _dua pasang_ cewek-cowok yang entah kenapa kelihatan ada yang ngganjel –ceweknya kelihatan ngejar cowoknya, tapi yang dikejar nggak mau. Awalnya Akaashi mikir gitu, sih, tapi pikirannya ditepis jauh-jauh. Nggak mungkin Bokuto nggak mau sama cewek cantik kayak gitu. Bokuto kan kardus banget. Masa' sama cewek cantik nggak mau, sih?

Sedangkan Kenma kayak udah biasa ngelihat pemandangan kek gitu. Akaashi nggak tau apa yang dipikirin kucing malesan satu ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Kenma kelihatan biasa aja –kayak nggak keganggu. Tapi sekarang dia udah cemberut, kayak kesel banget. Walaupun dari tadi dia main hape mulu, tapi Akaashi tau, kok. Pasti sekarang Kenma pengen pulang. Nggak betah cuma jadi obat nyamuk doang disini.

Dan karena keburu nggak betah, akhirnya Akaashi nyamperin Bokuto. "Kak ..." dia manggil, dan Bokuto yang lagi ngomong sama cewek rambut pirang noleh. "Aku sama Kenma pulang aja, ya. Kita juga masih ada banyak PR (sebenernya nggak ada, sih)."

Sekilas Akaashi lihat si cewek kayak ngomong, " _Iya, Dek. Pulang aja sana. Ganggu aja disini._ "

Akaashi jengkel setengah mati, tapi tetep berusana buat sopan sama yang lebih tua. Lagian juga, dia cowok (walaupun uke). Nggak banget, kan, kalo marah-marah sama cewek, sama aja dia kayak marah ke ibunya.

Tapi kalo ceweknya macem gini, gimana ya.

Hmmz.

Akaashi kira Bokuto bakal iyain permintaannya.

"Jangan! Jangan pulang!" Bokuto ngelepasin tangannya yang lagi dipegang Yuko dan beralih megang tangan adek sepupunya. "Disini aja. Jangan pulang."

Sekilas, Akaashi lihat Yuko- _ **san**_ merengut. Kayaknya sebel.

Di sisi lain, Kuroo bahkan mohon-mohon ke Kenma biar adeknya nggak pulang. Kenma biasanya diem doang, sih. Tapi hari ini kayaknya dia lagi _bad mood_. Dia kayaknya nggak mau denger alasan Kuroo dan ngotot buat pulang.

"Nggak ada yang nganterin, kan. Kamu mau pulang gimana?" Kuroo tanya.

"Kan aja ojek online." Kenma jawab. Dia sebenernya nggak perlu ijin ke Kuroo, dan bisa aja langsung ninggalin Kuroo sama ceweknya disini. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia kudu bilang ke Kuroo kalo dia mau pulang.

Pokoknya Kuroo kudu tau kalo Kenma nggak betah disini, dan Kuroo juga kudu tau kalo Kenma mau pulang, gitu.

"Ojek online tuh nggak aman!" Kuroo ngotot kalo Kenma nggak boleh pulang sendirian –padahal ada Akaashi-. "Kamu pulangnya nanti aja, bareng aku. Pokoknya jangan pulang dulu. Nanti aku traktir pai apel, deh!"

Denger kata _pai apel_ , Kenma jadi agak tergoda. Eh, tapi jangan. Kali ini Kenma nggak bakal tergiur walau Kuroo bilang dia bakal ngasih 100 pai apel. Nggak akan. Dia udah nggak betah disini, dan nggak mau lebih lama lagi di tempat nyebelin kek gini. Ada cewek nyebelin pula. Kenma sendiri nggak tau kenapa dia sengit banget sama cewek rambut cokelat yang nempelin Kuroo –padahal dia juga nggak kenal sama ceweknya.

"G."

"Kenma ... plis ... jangan pulang dulu."

Akaashi melirik Kuroo dan Kenma yang lagi ribut disana. Dia juga sekarang lagi ngomong ke Bokuto soal dia yang pengen pulang sekarang. Padahal juga mereka belum mulai jalan-jalan, udah minta pulang. Entah kenapa mood Akaashi hari ini mendadak rusak.

Akaashi mundur buat ngedeketin Kenma dan Bokuto ngikutin, sampe akhirnya posisi mereka tuh Kenma-Akaashi yang ngadep ke Kuroo-Bokuto. Dua cewek yang tadi berdiri berdua di belakang Kuroo dan Bokuto, ngelihatin cogan inceran yang entah kenapa lebih meduliin dua anak SMP yang merengek minta pulang.

"Kalo kita disini malah cuma ganggu, jadi mending kita pulang." Akaashi ngomong gitu ke Bokuto sambil tangannya yang udah megang jari kelingking Kenma. Kenma disebelahnya ngangguk sambil natep males Kuroo.

"Kuroo kan pengen _quality time_ sama pacar, jadi aku pulang aja." Kenma nambah-nambahin. "Ketimbang aku jadi obat nyamuk disini." Kalimat terakhir Kenma rada pelan.

"Kak Bokuto juga, kalo mau main sama ceweknya ya nggak usah ajak-ajak aku. Main berdua aja. Percuma kan aku ikut trus cuma jadi obat nyamuk gini."

Sekarang Akaashi sama Kenma malah ngeluarin unek-unek yang udah dipendem sedari tadi. Mereka udah eneg ngeliatin cewek-cewek yang nempel terus ke Kuroo sama Bokuto –padahal baru berapa menit, belum kalo nanti liat mereka main bareng dan ninggalin Akaashi sama Kenma berdua.

Kuroo sama Bokuto juga jadi bingung sendiri. Niatnya mereka bukan buat jadiin Akaashi sama Kenma obat nyamuk, kok. Sebaliknya malah. Tapi kenapa jadinya malah begini? Dalam hati dua cogan itu nyesel kenapa malah ngikut dua cewek itu kesini. Harusnya ditolak aja, ya, kan?

Rencana awal Kuroo sama Bokuto buat ngusir cewek-cewek itu hancur sudah. Sekarang mereka harus nyusun rencana buat balikin mood Kenma sama Akaashi –dan bujuk dua ciwi itu biar nggak ngambek lagi. Jangan sampe hubungan manis mereka hancur cuma gara-gara ini.

"Pokoknya, aku mau pulang." Kenma sama Akaashi balik badan, trus jalan cepet keluar dari tempat nyebelin itu. Mall emang lagi rame, dan mereka cepet hilang dari pandangan para kakak yang sekarang malah diem nggak tau kudu ngapain.

Heh, untung Akaashi sama Kenma nggak bilang " _Pokoknya, aku mau kita putus._ "

* * *

 _ **Next?**_

* * *

Big thanks to: **LunaAyame01,** **Rinadesu** **,** **KyaniteScent** **,** **BlackNekonyan** **,** **Jungie,** **Rizuky,** **seokftw** **,** **KyaniteScent** **,** **shianata55** **,** **egatoti** **,** **noname,** **Kazusaki Kuga** **,** **MiracleUsagi** **,** **BreezeCookie** **,** **KuroIChio**.

Dan semua readers yang udah nyempatin baca ff ini~

.

P.S: Kayaknya selama liburan bakal ada update-an. Ehe. **Kayaknya** , lho.


	10. Chapter 9

Di kafe yang sama kayak tempo hari, Bokuto menatap sengit Kuroo yang sekarang ini wajahnya berbinar menjijikkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kuroo yang beraura cerah, kalo dilihat, wajah Bokuto kusut, muram, udah kayak orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Bokuto misuh, sekali lihat dia juga udah tau kalo Kuroo udah dimaafin sama Kenma. Trus pas Bokuto tanya gimana cara dapetin maafnya Kenma, Kuroo jawab,

"Aku kabe-don lah."

 _Kampret_.

* * *

 **[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 9]**

* * *

Kalo kalian pengen tau apa yang terjadi sama duo Kucing Garong – Burung Hantu itu, kita mundur dikit ke beberapa hari yang lalu, pas mereka baru aja ditinggal sama adek-adek manis.

Waktu itu mereka berdua cuma diem. Beneran diem, nggak tau kudu ngapain saking bingung dan kagetnya –lebay, padahal cuma ditinggal pulang. Dan begonya, mereka malah diem doang –harusnya mereka ngejar adek-adek mereka sebelum pergi jauh.

Yuko masih bergelayut manja di lengan incerannya –Bokuto, maksa-maksa buat nonton film horor bareng. Modus, ntar pas di bagian yang menurut dia serem, dia bakal lompat ke Bokuto sambil teriak cantik. Tapi sayang yang digoda nggak ngerespon, malah ngelepasin tangannya dan bilang, "Yamazaki- _san_ , maaf, tapi aku nggak tertarik sama sekali ke kamu. Dan tolong, setelah ini jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Lalu, si Burung Hantu pergi –bareng kawan Kucing Garongnya yang barusan juga nolak Rumi. Bedanya, si Kuroo nolaknya lebih sadis. Percaya apa nggak, Kuroo bilang gini, "Kamu nggak semanis Kenma, dan aku nggak tertarik sama melon. Jadi, plis pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupku."

Nyelekit.

Nusuknya pas di jantung.

Dua cewek yang udah dandan cantik-cantik dan pake baju baru itu ditinggal gitu aja ditengah ramainya mall, diem mematung sambil mikirin apa yang barusan terjadi sama mereka. Belum sempat modus, mereka udah ditolak. Dan kayaknya dua cogan itu ngejar anak SMP yang tadi ngambek minta pulang.

Intinya, modusnya mereka gagal.

* * *

Waktu Bokuto sampe rumah, dia nggak ngerasa kalo adek sepupunya udah pulang –maksudnya, rumah bener-bener sepi dan rasanya nggak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Sepatu Akaashi udah ada di rak, tapi orangnya nggak tau dimana. Kemungkinan besar sih, di kamar. Dan pas Bokuto kesana, anaknya emang lagi ngurung diri di kamar.

Ada _note_ di depan pintu kamar Akaashi; _menerima siapapun kecuali Bokuto Kotaro. Bagi siapapun yang merasa dirinya Bokuto Kotaro, harap segera menyingkir._

Disitu Bokuto ngerasa tertusuk.

Ternyata Akaashi beneran marah.

Hari itu Bokuto nggak rewel –nggak ada acara gangguin Akaashi, nggak ada kegiatan tiduran di paha Akaashi, bahkan nggak ada keributan soal panggilan nama 'Kei- _chan_ '. Bokuto ikutan diem di kamarnya sendiri, mikirin banyak hal.

Awalnya Bokuto mikir gimana cara minta maaf ke Akaashi, tapi habis itu dia mikir apa salahnya sampe Akaashi ngambek.

Ternyata Bokuto emang bener-bener nggak peka.

Dia nggak sadar apa salahnya sampe adek sepupunya marah begitu. Tolong siapapun, tabok Bokuto sampe dia sadar –dia ngeselin banget nggak pekanya.

Bahkan sampe jam dua dini hari, dia masih merenung –berubah jadi uring-uringan, dan saling curhat sama Kuroo. Telponan pake Line selama beberapa jam, udah kayak cewek yang kesel gara-gara nggak dinotis sama gebetan.

* * *

Ini hari Rabu.

Hari Selasa kemarin, Bokuto sama sekali nggak ketemu sama Akaashi. Beneran, _sama sekali_ nggak ketemu. Bahkan pas Bokuto bangun jam 8 pagi, Akaashi udah nggak ada di rumah –ya iyalah, anak sekolah kan kudu berangkat pagi. Hari itu Bokuto janjian sama Kuroo di kafe, dan Kuroo dateng dengan wajah cerah –tanda dia udah dimaafin sama Kenma.

Beda banget sama Bokuto yang masih dicuekin –ketemu aja nggak bisa, gimana mau bilang maaf?

Trus juga Kuroo dengan kampretnya bilang ke Bokuto buat nge-kabedon Akaashi. "Kayak di drama gitu, Bro."

"Lah anaknya aja nggak mau liat mukaku." Bokuto makin suram, dagunya dia letakin diatas meja. Dia natep kawannya dengan muka kusut kek kemeja yang habis diuwel-uwel. Bener-bener kusut dan nggak enak dilihat. Gantengnya langsung ilang entah kemana.

Kuroo ngakak, ketawa sampe mukul-mukul meja dan megangin perut yang sakit. "Yakin, Bro? –aduh perutku sakit."

Si Burung Hantu misuh, kesel banget sama Kuroo yang tertawa diatas penderitaan orang. Dia nungguin si Kucing Garong sampe bener-bener selesai ketawa. "Yakin, aku bener-bener nggak tau salahku apa sampe dia ngambek begitu."

Yang rambut item diem, "Kamu nggak tau?"

Bokuto geleng kepala.

Kuroo ngebatin. Dirinya aja tau salahnya dimana –kayaknya Kuroo emang lebih peka ketimbang Bokuto. "Gini, Bro," kata Kuroo, siap-siap ngasih ceramah buat kawannya yang belum dapet maaf dari adek tersayang, "Kita banyak salah. Pertama, kita ngeiyain ajakan cewek-cewek kemaren. Kedua, kita jadiin adek-adek kita ... err-" Kuroo bingung mau nyebutnya gimana, tapi ternyata Bokutonya nyambung.

"- _semacam alat_ buat ngusir cewek-cewek?"

"Nah, iya." Kuroo ngebenerin, "Itu. Ketiga, pas sampe di mall, kita diemin adek-adek kita dan malah sibuk sama cewek."

Bokuto diem. _Gitu, toh._

"Ya, pada dasarnya kita emang salah, sih." Kuroo diem sebentar buat minum _orange float_ -nya, "Kita kan emang niatnya mau nunjukin ke cewek-cewek itu kalo kita udah punya tambatan hati. Tapi buat adek-adek kita, mereka ngerasa kayak dijadiin alat doang buat ngusir cewek-cewek itu –siapapun juga nggak mau digituin, kali."

Bokuto masih diem sambil ngelihatin kawannya yang saat ini kelihatan bijak –cuma kali ini doang-. Dia nggak nyangka, murid 'favorit' _Sir_ Rivaille bisa sebijak ini. Kuroo yang bisanya cuma nyalin jawaban PR bisa sebijak ini, adalah sebuah ... _keajaiban._ "Kepalamu kebentur apa, sih?"

 _ **Jleb.**_

Kuroo paham –si Burung Hantu ini nggak nyangka banget kalo dirinya bisa _bijak_. Mungkin Bokuto ngira dia kehabisan obat, atau dia kebentur sesuatu, atau bahkan jiwanya ketuker sama jiwa orang bijak. "Maaf ya, tapi kalo soal Kenma, aku emang peka banget. Nggak kayak Burung Hantu abu-abu yang sekarang lagi galau gara-gara belum dapet maaf dari adek tersayangnya."

 _ **Jleb.**_

"Terserah." Bokuto misuh dalam hati, Kuroo kalo ngomong emang kadang ada benernya –seringnya sih salah-. "Trus, sekarang aku kudu gimana?"

"Kabedon aja."

Rasanya Bokuto pengen lempar meja ke muka Kuroo. Kuroo tuh kalo jawab emang sukanya ngasal –kadang nggak dipikir mateng-mateng. Padahal Bokuto nanyain sesuatu yang serius, harusnya Kuroo jawabnya juga serius, lah.

Bokuto capek.

"Jadi, kudu Kabedon? Beneran? Aku nggak bakal kena gampar, kan?" Bokuto natep ragu-ragu temennya yang sekarang lagi senyum miring –ragunya Bokuto nambah, dan dia makin nggak yakin.

Kayaknya emang, nggak usah pake Kabedon juga.

.

 _ **Next?**_

* * *

 **Thx to** BreezeCookie, ujiiii, Kazusaki Kuga, egatoti, BlackNekonyan, MiracleUsagi

 **Juga readers semua yang mau baca ini ff –makasih banyak.**

 **Btw, aku pengen bikin yang versi KuroKen –padahal yang ini aja belum selesai-. Kalo misal ada yang versi KuroKen, kira-kira itu semacam side story, atau beda alur?**

 **Tapi kayaknya aku kudu selesaiin yang ini dulu~**

 **Trus, curhat dikit, ya –kemaren Lexa tumbang, kudu ke RS dan penyembuhannya sampe bulan September. Harusnya ini up minggu kemarin, tapi minggu kemarin Lexa bener-bener nggak bisa nyentuh laptop ataupun hp. Jadi, maaf karena chapter ini up-nya telat. Lexa bener-bener minta maaf.**

 **Semoga readers sekalian sehat selalu, jaga kesehatan ya :D**


	11. Chapter 10

Udah berapa hari, ya, dia diem-dieman sama Bokuto?

Akaashi nggak ngitung, dan sekarang dia ngerasa rada bersalah. Harusnya dia nggak sampe semarah itu –lebay banget, kan, ya, dia bukan siapa-siapanya kak Bokuto, tapi kok bisa sampe semarah ini. Akaashi pengen minta maaf, tapi gengsi. Lagian yang salah juga bukan dia, kok.

Akaashi galau. Sedari tadi dia mondar-mandir di perempatan, bingung mau pasang wajah gimana seandainya dia masuk rumah nanti. Rumahnya udah deket –tinggal belok kanan, tiga rumah dari ujung sana, yang catnya warna abu-abu. Dia malu mau ketemu Bokuto, takut Bokuto bakal ngetawain dia atau malah ngejek dia nantinya. Kan nggak banget, ya.

Tapi, kalo nggak ketemu Bokuto, cokelat yang dia bikin dengan susah payah bakal mubadzir, dong? Soalnya, sekarang kan tanggal 14 Februari.

* * *

 **[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 10]**

* * *

 _ **Cklek.**_

Akaashi buka pintu rumahnya pelan-pelan, ngintip sebentar lewat celah pintu sebelum masuk rumah dengan mengendap-endap kek maling –berasa mau masuk rumah orang, padahal itu kan rumahnya sendiri.

Tadi Akaashi lihat motornya Bokuto udah diparkir dengan cantik di garasi, dan barusan, sepatu sama sandalnya ada di rak. Tanda kalau orangnya udah ada di rumah dan nggak kemana-mana –kemungkinan lagi tidur, atau main game. Atau malah lagi nonton film. Fakta kalo orang yang paling dia hindari hari ini ternyata ada di rumah bikin Akaashi jadi was-was, mikirin banyak hal tentang gimana dia kudu bereaksi seandainya si rambut abu-abu muncul. Dia harus gimana? Diem aja, atau lari? Atau teriak kaget?

"Dek, udah pulang?"

 _ **Deg**_

Disitu Akaashi berdiri, diem doang nggak gerak macam patung yang dipajang di ruang tamu. Dalam hati mengumpat dengan ribuan kata yang dipelajarinya dari Oikawa tempo hari. Lalu kepalanya menoleh kearah sumber suara –cowok berambut abu-abu yang lagi berdiri di tengah anak tangga, dengan kaos hitam polos dan celana pendek selutut. Kepalanya miring sedikit dan matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dengan tatapan bertanya –persis burung hantu warna abu-abu.

Saat si kakak sepupu berjalan mendekat, Akaashi nggak lari kemana-mana. Masih shock, gugup setelah beberapa hari cuma diem-dieman hanya karena masalah sepele. Dirinya malu setengah mati, menyesal karena kemarin ngambek. Pengen kembali ke hari dimana dia dengan kekanak-kanakannya pergi gitu aja setelah ngambek ke Bokuto. Astaga –Akaashi nggak mau inget lagi. Mau hilang ingatan aja rasanya.

"Dek–"

Tahu-tahu Bokuto udah didepannya, dengan jarak kurang dari lima belas sentimeter, mengurungnya diantara dinding rumah dan tubuh Bokuto.

WTF–dia di- _kabedon_? Serius?

Dari jarak segini, Akaashi bisa nyium wangi khas kakak sepupunya. Jantungnya udah bedebar nggak karuan, dan makin kenceng lagi debarannya gara-gara _kabedon_ ini. Demi apa, Akaashi nggak nyangka kakak sepupunya bisa bikin dia deg-degan kayak habis lari marathon (lagi). Udah gitu, Akaashi cuma bisa nunduk sambil ngelihatin ujung kakinya, nggak berani ngangkat kepala –malu kalo sampe Bokuto lihat mukanya yang udah berubah merah macam tomat. Suaranya Bokuto barusan juga berat banget, _manly_ –bikin Akaashi makin _meleleh_.

Punya kakak sepupu kok begini. Akaashi nggak kuat!

"–aku mau minta maaf."

 _Hah?_ Akaashi langsung ngangkat dagu, natep bingung Bokuto. _Kenapa yang minta maaf dia duluan?_

"Aku mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin," kata Bokuto, matanya natep lurus ke mata Akaashi, walaupun helaian poni nutupin sebagian pandangannya –efek habis mandi dan keramas, juga belum pake gel rambut–. "Aku nggak bermaksud begitu, dan nggak tahu kalo itu bisa bikin kamu sakit hati. Aku bener-bener minta maaf. Nggak bakal aku ulangi."

Muka memelas Bokuto itu langka, gaes. Kalo bisa, Akaashi mau ambil beberapa foto saat Bokuto masang muka memelas gini –dengan rambut basah, pula. Ya ampun –kakak sepupunya bisa kelihatan seksi gini. Akaashi pengen nangis bahagia. Kapan lagi coba, ada cogan yang minta maaf ke dia dengan muka memelas dan penampilan menggiurkan begini?

 _Stop-_ ini bukan waktunya berfantasi liar.

Barusan Bokuto minta maaf soal tempo hari. Bokuto duluan yang minta maaf, coba. Harusnya kan Akaashi –dia yang udah ngambek macam anak kecil, dan lari gitu aja padahal Bokuto belum jelasin apapun. "Kak, aku juga mau minta maaf." Akaashi ngomong pelan, natep mata kakaknya buat beberapa saat sebelum ngalihin pandangan ke arah lain karena nggak kuat ngelihatin kakaknya. Pipinya merah lagi, misuh karena kakaknya kelihatan ... ganteng. "Aku –nggak seharusnya ngambek kayak anak kecil gitu. Aku minta maaf."

Bokuto kedip beberapa kali. "Yang salah itu aku. Kei- _chan_ nggak salah."

"Tapi aku udah ngambek, diemin kakak juga berhari-hari."

"Ya kan kalo kamu marah gitu wajar, akunya juga keterlaluan, kan."

"Tapi marahku juga berlebihan."

"Oke, kita sama-sama salah."

"Oke."

Lalu hening. Masih diposisi yang sama buat beberapa saat, sebelum Bokuto deketin wajahnya ke wajah Akaashi, dan tangannya turun ke pinggang adek sepupunya dan meluk si rambut hitam.

Akaashi makin merah, dan jantungnya makin berdegup kencang –dalam hati takut kalo Bokuto bisa denger debaran jantungnya yang lebih cepat dari normal. Aroma maskulin Bokuto menusuk hidung Akaashi, yang dihirup dalam-dalam. Rasanya lega, dia udah nggak marahan sama Bokuto. Marahan emang nggak enak, dan Akaashi janji lain kali dia bakal nahan diri. Nggak mau kalo kudu marahan dan diem-dieman kayak kemaren.

"Dek."

"Hm?"

"Coklat yang di kulkas udah aku makan. Makasih, ya."

...

 _Anjir_.

Akaashi buru-buru lepasin pelukan kakaknya dan natep Bokuto dengan wajah merah –antara marah dan malu. "U-udah dimakan?" Akaashi tanya, dan Bokuto memberi jawaban berupa anggukan. "S-semuanya?" dan Bokuto ngangguk lagi.

"Itu buat aku, kan?" tanya Bokuto sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Bikin Akaashi berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan –ya ampun, dia malu banget, sumpah. Rencananya buat ngasihin coklat dengan cara romantis dan nggak malu-maluin hancur sudah. Harusnya tadi pagi dia kunci aja kulkasnya. Atau, harusnya dia nggak nulis nama kakaknya disana. Harusnya ditulis _jangan dimakan_. Atau, kulkasnya dirantai dan digembok biar Bokuto nggak bisa buka.

Bokuto jongkok di depan Akaashi, ngelihatin adek sepupunya yang nutupin wajah karena malu. "Nggak usah malu, Dek. Coklatnya enak, kok. Beneran, deh."

 _Astaga, Akaashi malu bukan gara-gara itu, kampret_.

Akaashi pengen misuh, pengen ngatain Bokuto, tapi mereka baru aja baikan, masa' mau marahan lagi? Nggak, Akaashi nggak mau marahan lagi. Duh gusti, Akaashi kudu sabar.

"Kak," kata si rambut hitam, suaranya agak ketutupan gara-gara wajahnya dibenemin diantara lipatan tangan –masih jongkok dan nenggelemin wajah disana.

"Apa?"

"Coklatnya, rencananya mau aku kasih ke kak Bokuto, tapi kenapa udah dimakan duluan?! Kan nggak asik! Kan nyebelin!"

Akaashi nunjuk-nunjuk si burung hantu seolah dia adalah yang paling punya banyak salah disini. Dan pelaku pemakan coklat cuma nyengir-nyengir seolah tak berdosa.

Tangan Bokuto terulur buat ngacakin rambut Akaashi, "Besok aku ganti coklatnya di White Day, deh. Pake cara yang romantis, deh. Gimana?"

Akaashi merah, ngalihin tatapannya kearah lain, "Bodo."

"Kei- _chan_ manis, deh. Uwu."

"Bodo."

* * *

 _ **Next?**_

* * *

 **Hola. Lexa kembali.**

 **Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan (?).**


	12. Chapter 11

Dengkuran halus, aroma mint lemon segar, dan tangan kekar yang melingkar dengan tanpa dosa di pinggang ramping.

Siapapun tolong, Akaashi butuh oksigen.

* * *

 **[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 11]**

* * *

Bagaimana ceritanya, ya? Sejak kejadian _kabe-don_ itu, tahu-tahu semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. _Toh juga cuma masalah kecil, nggak usah diperbesar_ –kalau kata Akaashi sih begitu.

Jadilah, malam ini Akaashi masak buat mereka berdua makan malem, trus setelah makan, dua-duanya masuk kamar.

Bukan, bukan buat _nganu_.

Akaashi ngerjain tugas dan belajar, sedangkan Bokuto balik ke laptopnya. Kalau biasanya Akaashi bakal ngerjain tugasnya di kamarnya sendiri, sekarang dia ngerjain tugasnya di kamar tamu. Nggak lupa bawain beberapa buku bacaan sama camilan buat Bokuto. Sedangkan si kakak sepupu entah lagi ngerjain apa lagi di laptopnya. Padahal tugas liburannya udah selesai sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan dia udah nggak punya tugas buat dikerjain. Kayaknya dia lagi ngetik sesuatu, tapi Akaashi nggak yakin kalo Bokuto ngetik laporan –atau bikin _powerpoint_ , atau makalah, atau apalah itu tugas anak SMA yang seabrek.

Iya sih tugas Bokuto banyak banget, sayang kalah banyak sama tugas anak kuliahan. Huhu ... :")

Hampir satu jam tenggelam dalam keheningan, akhirnya Akaashi nutup bukunya. Entah tugasnya udah selesai atau belum, tapi pulpen yang dipake buat nulis dilempar gitu aja ke sembarang tempat. Tangannya menyambar sebuah buku komik secara acak, terus tiduran di atas kasur dan cari posisi yang enak. Masih jam sembilan, Akaashi masih bisa baca sebentar sebelum tidur.

Mata Bokuto ngikutin pergerakan adek sepupunya sejak si kecil nutup buku, lempar pulpen, sampe akhirnya tiduran dengan pe-we di atas kasur. Jarinya berhenti bergerak, dan tangan kirinya yang megang mug berisi susu vanila berhenti bergerak –niat hati ingin minum, tapi rela di- _pause_ bentar demi liat apa yang bakal dilakuin adek sepupu. Oh, ternyata cuma mau baca buku komik sambil tiduran di atas kasur. Awalnya Bokuto kira Akaashi marah, ngambek gara-gara nggak bisa ngerjain soal latihan –habisnya pulpennya dilempar gitu aja ke sembarang tempat. Bokuto yakin Akaashi nggak tahu kalo sekarang pulpennya nyangkut di atas lemari.

Beberapa saat kemudian jemari Bokuto kembali bergerak. Kali ini nggak lama, soalnya nggak sampe sepuluh menit dia udah berhenti ngetik lagi, dan kemudian kedengeran suara laptop yang di- _shut down_. Akaashi sempat ngelirik Bokuto sebentar karena penasaran, tapi langsung balik baca lagi.

Laptop dengan logo apel utuh ditaruh di atas meja belajar setelah menggeser beberapa buku dan alat tulis, dan mug abu-abu diletakkan di meja teh setelah isinya dihabisin. Kemudian, dengan seenak jidatnya dia ngerebahin badannya di belakang Akaashi, menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, merhatiin Akaashi yang lagi baca dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat –kenapa Akaashi kayak nggak keganggu? Biasanya langsung misuh kalo Bokuto udah deketin, kayak ada _Bokuto Alarm_ gitu di Akaashi yang bakal aktif kalo Bokuto udah deketin dia. Tapi sekarang Akaashi cuma diem seolah Bokuto nggak ada.

Heung.

Satu menit, dua menit.

Tiba-tiba ada bohlam imajiner di atas kepala Bokuto. Senyum miring tercipta, dan tanpa Bokuto sadari, itu bikin Akaashi merinding –walau si rambut hitam nggak lihat senyum miringnya Bokuto.

Akaashi ngerasa makhluk yang berbaring di belakangnya bergerak, kemudian ada tangan yang bergerak melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya untuk mendekat hingga punggung Akaashi menempel dengan dada dada bidang seseorang.

Akaashi menahan nafas.

"Keiji." Suara berat berbisik di telinganya, membuat tubuh yang dipanggil merinding. Nafas hangat menyapu permukaan kulit lehernya, dan helai perak terasa menggelitik telinganya. Bokuto semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Akaashi, meletakkan dagunya di perpotongan leher yang lebih muda. Sesekali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis disana, membuat Akaashi menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara yang seakan ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Apakah ini termasuk _sekuhara_? Kalau iya, Akaashi ingin segera menelpon polisi dan melaporkan ini. Kelakuan Bokuto membuatnya mengalami gangguan kesehatan –wajah memerah, jantung yang berdegup kencang, mata berair, dan tubuh yang bergetar karena geli. Komplikasi.

"K–Kak ... hentikan." Susah payah Akaashi berkata, namun entah karena telinganya jarang dibersihkan atau gangguan pendengaran, Bokuto tetap memeluk erat tubuhnya dan masih menciumi perpotongan lehernya –Akaashi tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari perpotongan lehernya, namun si jelmaan burung hantu satu ini entah kenapa suka sekali menciumi bagian tubuhnya yang satu itu.

Si surai abu-abu kembali berbisik dengan nada rendah, "Nggak mau. Soalnya aku pasti diabaikan lagi."

Manjanya kumat, dan agak nggak sinkron sama suara beratnya yang barusan mampir ke telinga Akaashi. "Lepasin, Kak. Aku mau tidur." Akaashi angkat tangannya buat nepuk Bokuto, berusaha buat jauhin kepala si kakak sepupu dari perpotongan lehernya. Namun sia-sia, Bokuto tetep pada posisi semula.

"Tidurnya begini aja."

Akaashi pengen protes, tapi Bokuto udah terlanjur nutup mata. Wajahnya terbenam di perpotongan leher adiknya, bikin nafas hangatnya menyapu permukaan kulit Akaashi. Geli.

"Kak, plis. Lepas."

"Nggak mau."

Kemudian Akaashi diem, nunggu Bokuto tidur dan dia bisa lepasin tangan kekar itu dari pinggangnya. Tapi setelah sepuluh menit dan dia nyoba buat lepasin pelukannya, tetep aja nggak bisa. Tangan Bokuto malah makin erat di pinggangnya.

Akaashi nyerah, dan malam itu dia tidur dalam pelukan kakak sepupu.

.

 _ **next?**_

.

* * *

 **Hola! Lexa's back~**

 **Lexa udah sembuh (dari lama sebenernya. ehe), tapi baru sempat up sekarang. Maaf ya TT_TT**

 **siapa disini yang nggak suka ujian? angkat tangan! *auto angkat tangan**

 **makasih semua yang udah baca sampe sini, dan maaf atas keterlambatan up-nya *bow**


	13. Chapter 12

**[Sepupu]**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

 **[Chapter 12]**

* * *

Di awal, Bokuto ngasih _good luck charm_ ke Akaashi, inget nggak? Kalo lupa, coba baca ulang. Ehe.

Iya, sekarang kan Akaashi udah kelas 3 SMP, masa-masanya ujian dan dia kudu nentuin dia mau lanjut ke SMA mana. Pengennya sih, ke SMA yang sama kayak Bokuto, tapi sayang jauh banget –jarak rumahnya dia sama rumah Bokuto itu sekitar 45 menit kalo naik mobil, dan sekitar 35 menit kalo naik motor. Walaupun Bokuto kadang cuma ngabisin 25 menit –efek terlalu kangen sama Akaashi, jadinya ngebut mulu.

Di daerahnya Akaashi emang ada beberapa SMA, sih. Tinggal pilih sebenernya. Tapi Akaashi kan pengen coba sekolah yang rada jauh dari rumah, ya, dan dia pengen ngerasain gimana rasanya satu sekolah sama Bokuto. Dia penasaran gimana kelakuan kakak sepupunya itu di sekolah.

Waktu Akaashi nanya ke Kenma tentang dia yang mau lanjut SMA di mana, si kucing malesan itu jawab, "Bareng Kuroo," dengan entengnya, kayak udah jelas banget gitu dan nggak perlu ditanya.

Oh.

Ya.

Emang jelas banget, sih. Kudunya Akaashi nggak usah nanya lagi.

Iya. Jelas banget Kenma bakal lanjut ke SMA-nya Kuroo. _Brocon_ -nya Kuroo parah banget soalnya. Kebucinannya juga udah tingkat dewa. Bahkan dia nggak ridho kalo pisah dari Kenma lebih dari seminggu. Pernah waktu Kuroo ada acara sekolah yang nyita dua minggunya dia, mukanya langsung kusut kayak mayat hidup. Dan waktu ketemu Kenma lagi, dia langsung meluk Kenma kenceng banget dan nggak dilepasin sampe dua puluh menit. Sedangkan yang dipeluk iya-in aja, masih lanjut mainin _game_ di hapenya pake muka datar, kayak udah biasa sama kelakuan miring kakak sepupunya.

Dan, yah. Disinilah Akaashi sekarang. Bareng Kenma, berdiri di depan gerbang SMA-nya Kuroo dan Bokuto, dengan tangan membawa berkas pendaftaran. Merasa ciut di area SMA situ, soalnya mereka masih SMP, masih cimit-cimit.

Dalam hati Akaashi berdoa semoga dia nggak ketemu kakak sepupunya disini. Dia nggak mau narik perhatian para calon kakak kelasnya nanti, bahkan sebelum dia sekolah disini. _Oh, no_. Akaashi nggak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Dia pengen menjalani hari-hari di SMA-nya dengan tenang.

Setelah mereka masuk dan nemuin ruang pendaftaran, dan nyelesaiin urusannya, mereka keluar. Berniat langsung pulang karena mereka masih harus belajar buat ujian akhir dan ujian seleksi masuk SMA. Walaupun mereka termasuk murid dengan otak paling encer di SMP, tapi saingan mereka buat masuk SMA-nya Kuroo sama Bokuto ini nggak bisa dianggap remeh. _Hello_ , SMA favorit ini diincer sama banyak orang-orang ambis yang tiap ujian pasti telinganya budeg. Akaashi nggak mau kalah dari orang-orang begituan.

Akaashi dan Kenma masih jalan di lorong lantai dua waktu mereka denger ribut-ribut dari arah belakang mereka. Suara cewek-cewek. Mendadak _feeling_ Akaashi nggak enak, kayak ngerasain ada bahaya yang mendekat.

"Bokuto-senpaai~! Aku bikin bekal buat _senpai_ loh!"

"Kyaa Kuroo-kun! Kamu terima surat dari aku tadi pagi?"

"Bokuto-kun!"

"Kuroo-kun!"

Waktu Akaashi dan Kenma noleh, mereka nemuin dua orang cowok dengan rambut nyentrik lagi jalan dengan santuy menuju arah mereka, dan di belakang mereka, berkerumun cewek-cewek yang jumlahnya nggak terhitung, ribut sendiri teriakin nama dua cowok (sok) keren yang mereka puja-puja tiap harinya.

Sinyal bahaya Akaashi berdering nyaring.

"Oh!"

Syit.

"Oi, bro! Itu Kenma sama Akaashi kan?" Kuroo narik lengan seragam Bokuto dan nunjuk-nunjuk dua orang dengan seragam SMP yang lari lari ke arah tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Eh iya." Bokuto sadar, dan tanpa tahu malu langsung teriak, "AKAASHIII!" dan selanjutnya Kuroo ngikut teriak, "KENMAAA!"

Nun jauh disana, larinya Kenma sama Akaashi makin kenceng.

Momen langka dimana Kenma sama Akaashi dateng ke SMA mereka adalah hal yang nggak mau dua makhluk beda spesies itu lewatin. Setidaknya, mereka mau ngajak adek-adek _kawaii_ mereka jalan-jalan keliling sekolah, dan dengan bangga mau nunjukin papan mading yang diisi _Peringkat Cowok Populer SMA XX_ dan disitu foto Kuroo dan Bokuto ditempel di tingkat paling atas, nggak lupa dihias dengan pernak-pernik heboh macam tanda hati warna pink, mahkota emas bling-bling, dan bintang-bintang.

Ceritanya mau pamer aja kalo mereka itu cowok _most wanted_ di sekolah.

Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang Kuroo sama Bokuto langsung ngejar adek-adek mereka. Nggak peduli kalo kerumunan cewek di belakang mereka pada teriak kecewa.

Beruntungnya Kuroo sama Bokuto, mereka itu sering olahraga rutin. Minimal lari pagi keliling komplek. Beda sama Kenma yang termasuk kaum rebahan atau Akaashi yang sampe SMP ini masih menomorsatukan belajar (karena mau ujian). Jadinya, tangan Kuroo dan Bokuto bisa ngeraih badan adek-adek mereka yang pendek.

"Nah. Ketangkep." Kuroo nyengir kucing. Di dekapannya, Kenma masih megap-megap ambil nafas dengan rakus. Mukanya merah banget, dan badannya keringetan. Dia nggak kebiasa buat lari –bahkan turun ke bawah buat ambil makan aja dia mager. Pokoknya goleran itu nomor satu bagi Kenma.

Di sebelahnya, Bokuto senyum lima jari karena berhasil nangkep Akaashi juga. Si adek sepupu masih normalin nafasnya yang pendek-pendek, sama ngenesnya kayak Kenma. Dalem hati dia misuhin kakaknya yang dengan mudah bisa nangkep dia tanpa perlu keluar keringet banyak dan megap-megap kehabisan nafas. Kuat banget.

Udah ganteng, baik, atletis pula. Pantes banyak yang suka sampe jadi cowok _most wanted_ di sekolah. Sayangnya _brocon_ –eh.

Trus, sekarang ini dua anak SMP yang tadinya berniat pulang dengan menggebu-gebu udah pasrah waktu badannya ditarik paksa sama kakak-kakaknya buat keliling (calon) sekolah baru mereka.

Akaashi menatap gerbang sekolah dengan tatapan nanar, _jangan jauhkan aku dari gerbang sekolah iniii!_

 **.**

 _ **Next?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **LEXA'S BACK!**

 **Ada yang kangen nggak? Ehe, kayaknya nggak ada sih, yaudah.**

 **Ehm.**

 **Udah lama sejak ff ini update chapter 11. Lexa minta maaf karena telat banget updatenya. *bow**

 **Yah, intinya ... hidup Lexa di rl itu ... sibuk. Terakhir kali, Lexa harus ngikutin kegiatan UKM di kaki gunung Merbabu buat kemah disana empat hari tiga malam, dan sumpah Lexa capek banget. Fyi, Lexa nggak suka kegiatan fisik, tapi apa daya ortu nyuruh dan Lexa ga bisa ngelawan. Hikd. Rasanya Lexa pengen ikut UKM Seni aja. Kan lumayan ya belajar nulis disana. Pasti berguna buat hobi Lexa.**

 **Ah, udah deh curhatnya.**

 **Oke, makasih banyak buat kakak-kakak sekalian yang baca ff ini, yang udah review juga. Pokoknya makasih banyak. Mohon bantuannya karena Lexa masih cimit (TT_TT)**

 **See you next chapter~**


End file.
